The Snake World
by Fighter54
Summary: As we get stories of Harry getting into Slytherin and everything is fine and utterly like Gryffindor. This is something that I'm sure hasn't been done before. Harry/Multi NOT A SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As we get stories of Harry getting into Slytherin and he makes good friends with everyone and it's not like how everyone shows Slytherin in other stories. Well, for those who like heavy sexual stuff. This story is for you. For Year 1-7 and beyond.

P.S I don't own anything by JK or her character. But I wish I did so that I could make more HP stories.

Warning: this story may contain Sexual scenes such as threesomes, rape and other stuff. Plus it has a Dark Harry with a multi. Don't like it, don't read it. Some girls are in already, but suggest girls for it. Plus Draco gets a lot of girls as well. That's why it's rated M!

Chapter One – A Beginning of a new Friendship

Harry looked around the Alley in amazement. Shops signs such as Eeylops Owl Emporium and Flourish and Blotts jumps out into his vision. "Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here. There's another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it up to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." said Harry, extending a hand. "My name is Harry, Harry Potter." The Boy's eyes widen in surprise before taking Harry's hand.

"My name's Draco Malfoy. If you want, when we get to Hogwarts, I could help you out. I heard that you were sent to live with Muggles."

"Yeah, they are the worst. I'm a bit scared that I will be utterly useless when I get to Hogwarts." Said Harry nervously.

"No, you won't. All you need are friends willing to help you. You need proper friends, though," Draco decided. "Boys your own age. Shall we be friends, Harry?"

In his whole life, no one had ever wanted to be Harry's friend. Everyone had always been too afraid of Dudley. But there was no Dudley in the wizarding world. "I'd like that," he said sincerely.

"Brilliant!" Draco said enthusiastically as a tall blond man entered the store and walked over to Draco. He had the same pale skin and pointed face as Draco, even the same cold, grey eyes. His robes were subtle, yet superbly made. He wore a fur hat on his head and carried a snake-headed silver cane in his left hand."Father!" Draco said with spirit. "I want you to meet Harry Potter!"

"Draco's father examined Harry in his grey eyes before extending a hand. "With the Rumours I'd heard about you, I'd expected you to be tall. However it's a pleasure to meet you mister Potter. I'd trust that my son has treated you to your standard?"

"Standard?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Standard. You are heir of the Ancient House of Potter and Black. A lot of Political power comes with that. However, that's not the time for such talk. Draco. We need to go. Are your robes done?"

"Yes Father. Harry. I'll meet you on the train." Said Draco. Harry nodded before raising his arms at the command of Madam Malkin. Inside were the thoughts of delight of finally getting a friend.

**

* * *

**

First of September 1991

Harry woke with a start as the nightmare came again. A green light stuck in his mind. Not that he'd didn't mind the colour. He'd managed to get several of Dudley jumpers in dark green and thought that they worked well with his eyes. He'd turned over and glance at the clock. 5:07 Am in the morning. He got up and pulled on his trousers, not wanting to walk into the station in his wizard's robes. He would change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursley's car, Aunt Petunia had bribed Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk out onto the curb and got back into the car without saying a word. Harry pulled a cart over and was about to ask for help when the Dursleys drove off, giving him a face full of exhaust.

Choking, Harry somehow muscled his trunk onto the cart and wheeled it inside. He pulled out his ticket to see what platform he was leaving from and stared at it in amazement.

It read Platform 9 & ¾. Was this some kind of test? Was it a foolish joke? Seeing no alternative, he pushed his cart down to where platforms nine and ten were.

Harry stared up at the big plastic numbers. There was only a 9 and a 10. What was he going to do?At that moment a group of people passed just behind him, and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"-packed with Muggles, of course-"

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him, and they had an _owl_.

Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped, and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her mother's hand. "Mum, can't I go too?"

"Next year, Ginny, next year. All right, Percy, you first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, your turn," the plump woman said.

"He's not Fred, I am!" protested one of the twins.

The other looked very hurt and cast his mother a reproachful glance. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

George lined up his cart with the divider and flashed her a grin. "Only joshing. I am Fred really," he said, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the barrier. Harry inched forward and saw the boy walk through the wall. Of course, a portal. Typical wizards. Harry then watched the last boy and his mother and sister go through the wall and followed quickly afterwards. He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier, and then he'd be in trouble. Leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run. The barrier was coming nearer and nearer. He wouldn't be able to stop. The cart had too much momentum built up. He was a metre away. A calming feeling eased over him as he walked through the portal and exited on the other side.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He'd made it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart down the platform in search of Draco, the only person he knew. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh. Harry mentally laughed at the boy's misfortune as he pushed on.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of the box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. Unable to find Draco, Harry pulled the heavy trunk up to the last Carriage. With plenty of effort, he managed to secure a compartment to himself. Harry then took advance of empty compartment to change into his Hogwarts uniform, eager to be out of those horrible muggle clothing. As Harry did up his tie, the door slide over and Draco entered the compartment with a trunk as well. Draco was already dressed in his robes.

"Hey Harry. Sorry about being late. I'd overslept and the house elf didn't wake me up. Father had to give him clothes." Said Draco.

The train shuddered gently and started to pull out of the station. "Perfect timing." Said Harry as he sat down along with Draco.

"Yeah. I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts. I'm certain that I'll be in Slytherin." Said Draco.

"Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"There's four houses and the best is Slytherin. Anyone who wants to succeed is in Slytherin. It's the house for the ambitious, the clever, and the sneaky. If you're really smart then you belong in Ravenclaw. My father says they're a bunch of bookworms. If you like to work hard then you'll be in Hufflepuff, so they say, but father says they're a bunch of duffers. They have to work hard because they don't really fit anywhere else. Then if you've got more courage than common sense, you're in Gryffindor. They don't understand that sometimes discretion is the better part of valour."

"So Ravenclaw like to study? That's rules me out of them. Hufflepuff. I'd work hard, but I'd like to relax as well. Gryffindor. I'd like be brave, but sometimes it's better to just shut up and keep your head down. Maybe Slytherin could be fun."

Draco smiled as he looked out of the compartment window. "I'd tell you something else about Slytherin. You better not tell anyone about it. At Slytherin, there are some really fun stuff. We do things that the other house would never do. Slytherin have a small system which favours both of us as we are heirs to a Ancient house. We could rule in Slytherin. Potter and Malfoy, Princes of Slytherin."

"What type of system?" asked Harry.

"People will come to us for favours. You seen your trust vault?" Harry nodded. "The Ancient family vaults are hundred times that. People who need money or status will look at us for a easy way into a position of high power. And they are very willing to get that position. For example, if a girl came up to you looking for a book or loan, you could order to please you with her mouth."

"You mean like sexual stuff?" said Harry.

"Exactly." At that moment, two girls appeared in the doorway. One had a look of happiness as she saw Draco across her pug-like face. Her black hair was shiny, though, and neatly pulled into two braids. The other was of medium height and skinny, a tomboy if there ever was one; her plain brown hair was straight and limp, reaching to her jaw line. "Ah. Harry. I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée, Pansy Parkinson and her best friend, Millicent Bulstrode."

"Fiancée? Aren't you two a little young to be engaged?" asked Harry.

"Marriage Contract." Said Draco shrugging his shoulders.

"Draco, who is this?" Asked Pansy.

"This, ladies, is Harry Potter. My brand new best friend." Said Draco extending a arm around Harry. Both of the girls' eyes went wide with surprise.

"The Harry Potter? The one who defeated the Dark lord?" asked Millicent.

"The very same." Said Draco. Millicent then sat down next to Harry and kissed his cheek.

"If it wasn't for you, my dad could have died. Thank you so much." Millicent said.

"You're welcome." Said Harry. The door was then pulled back by a Boy.

"Hey Draco. The Slytherin Prefect wanna talk to you and Pansy. Want me to tell him to get lost?" He grunted.

"No. I'll talk with him. Come on Pansy." Said Draco before he and Pansy left the compartment leaving Harry and Millicent together.

"So looking forwards to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Yep. Can't wait until I get there. My whole Family had been in Slytherin. Hopefully I will carry on the tradition." Said Millicent.

"Another reason why I wish to be in Slytherin then." Smiled Harry.

"By the way, Call me Millie unless you find something else I like." Said Millie.

"Sure. So how did I help your dad?" asked Harry.

"Dad got on the Dark lord bad side and was to be killed. However when you defeated the Dark Lord, a raid by an encouraged ministry freed him. Sadly my dad died last year due to a heart attack." Said Millie. The Pair carried on chatting until Draco and Pansy rejoined them as the Train pulled into the Hogwarts station.

They joined the crowd of students thronging in the corridor. The train slowed down as the station came into view. When it finally stopped, people pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Harry nodded.

Slipping and stumbling, the first years followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. The boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "just' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Draco were the first in their group, followed by Millie and Pansy.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads, and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**This is just a introduction to the story. As the Story proceeds, we will see Harry grow steady dark.**

**Any girls you wanna see in this story, Suggest.**

**By the way, Daphne Greengrass and Ginny are in already. Plus Ginny won't be a girlfriend.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Welcome to the Snake Side

**Hogwarts, Great Hall.**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house into it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must have already arrived, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Draco had told them all about the Sorting Ceremony, so he wasn't at all nervous about that. He could hear some of the other kids speculating about what they'd have to do, but he and his friends kept quiet.

"...some sort of test..."

"...it hurts a lot..."

"...I wonder what spells I'll need..."

"...wrestle a troll..."

Harry was getting tired of waiting. He'd been waiting all this time and he wanted it to happen now. He kept his eyes fixed on the door, willing it to open and Professor McGonagall to say that they were ready. Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air. Several people behind him screamed.

"What the-?"

He gasped. So did the people near him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," came a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a throng facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Everyone was staring intently at the hat. For a few seconds there was complete silence, then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!**_

As the Hall fills with applause as it finished its song.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Hannah Abbott!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Susan Bones!"

"SLYTHERIN!" (A.N: Before you go mental and yell how she's a puff. All part of the story and a request. So No Flamers for this.)

Susan pulled off the hat and walked over to the far right table which has broken out into cheers.

"Terry Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Mandy Brocklehurst!"

Mandy, a short, pretty girl with big black pigtails went to Ravenclaw too, but "Lavender Brown" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see the twin Weasley brothers, Fred and George, catcalling.

"Millicent Bulstrode!"

Millicent strode forward and sat down. She pulled the hat on and everyone waited. Seconds ticked by as everyone waited breathlessly. Finally the tear opened up and the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" Millicent smiled as she took off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table.

Michael Corner went to Hufflepuff, and Stephen Cornfoot was sent to Ravenclaw.

"Vincent Crabbe!" That was one of the bigger boys that Draco had for bodyguards.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Tracey Davis!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Kevin Entwhistle went to Ravenclaw. Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan sat on the stool almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. Amy Geagan and Chrissy Golding were also sent to Gryffindor. Anthony Goldstein was a Hufflepuff.

"Gregory Goyle!" That was the other bigger boy.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hermione Granger!"

The bushy-haired, buck-toothed Muggleborn almost ran up to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Harry eyed her with distaste. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Wayne Hopkins was declared a Hufflepuff as well as Megan Jones, and Su Li was a Ravenclaw in short order.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville was so excited that he ran off still wearing the hat and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "Morag MacDougal," who became a Ravenclaw. "Ernie Macmillan" was the last boy to be Sorted to Hufflepuff.

Then it was Draco's turn. He swaggered rather nonchalantly up to the stool. He pulled the hat on, but didn't get a chance to sit down before it screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco winked at Harry, waved to his friends, and went to join Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent at the Slytherin table. There weren't many people left now.

"Jenna Moon!" became the fourth girl Sorted to Slytherin, and Draco was shaking hands with her as she sat down. She was then quickly followed by Theodore Nott and Pansy.

A pair of twin girls, Padma and Parvati Patil were next, Padma to Ravenclaw, Parvati to Gryffindor. Sally-Anne Perks went to Hufflepuff.

"Harry Potter!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his hear. "Difficult. Very difficult."

It was to be just like choosing a wand, apparently.

"Plenty of courage, though you don't believe it. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes, and a nice thirst to prove yourself. Now that's interesting. So where shall I put you? I think that two house will suit you. Either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Oh, this is very interesting. Made friends in slytherin already. You could be great, yes, and Slytherin would help you on your way. It seems to me that everything points to SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Slytherin table. He noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet and smiled inside. Several other boys were yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

He could see the High Table clearly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who was staring at him in shock. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the bright hall that shone as bright as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

There were only four people left now. "Dean Thomas," a tall boy with warm dark brown skin went to Gryffindor. "Lisa Turpin" was a Ravenclaw, and then it was Ron Weasley's turn.

He didn't look well at all, turning green under his freckles. He staggered up to the stool, almost collapsed on top of it, and pulled the hat on. It was silent for only a few seconds before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry watched as the now white-faced boy made his way over to where his brothers sat and collapsed. They were all patting him on the back and congratulating him.

"Blaise Zabini!"

The last student left, Blaise stuck out her tongue at everyone and flounced up to the stool. It took only a second or two for the hat to yell, "SLYTHERIN!" for everyone to hear.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down to claps and cheers. Harry looked around at his friends. None of them were quite certain of what to make of this.

"Is he- a bit mad?" he asked Draco uncertainly.

"Yes," Draco said. "Great wizard, mind, great wizard, but quite a bit off his rocker. Potatoes?"

Harry gasped. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table before. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fish, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, and much more.

The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat his fill. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything and began to eat the delicious fare.

He felt a chill from nearby and looked to his right to see a horribly disfigured ghost sitting one seat away. He had blank, staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.

"Welcome, Mister Potter," the Bloody Baron said softly. "You will do quite well in Slytherin."

"Thank you," he said, not quite sure what response was called for.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later, the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice puddings, and on and on.

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to the coming school year.

A perfect who introduced herself as Sophie was talking. "We've now won the house cup six years in a row and I'll like to leave with that record still intact. So I'll do an introduction to life as a Slytherin tomorrow morning."

"So Bones, How come you're in Slytherin?" asked Millie to Susan.

"I blame it on my aunt. She's head of the law department and told me the cunning tricks on the Ministry." Said Susan. After half an hour, The Slytherin first years followed Sophie through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down the marble staircase, down the stairs that led to the dungeons. They turned left and right through the labyrinthine passages. Sophie stopped partway along a hallway with a carved stone column at the corner

"The password is _Gryffindors hi bardum_."

"Gryffindors are stupid," giggled Jenna.

"Isn't the house rivalry starting a little early?" grinned Draco.

"Who cares? It's funny."

A stone door concealed in the wall recessed and slid to the side. The first years poured through, eager to see their new home.

The common room was in the shape of an elongated rectangle. It was an underground-style room, with steps that led down to the recessed floor, carpeted in a rich green with silver designs. The walls and ceiling were rough-hewn stone. Lamps hung on chains from the ceiling, giving off a cosy greenish light. A fire was crackling cheerfully under an elaborately carved mantelpiece in the centre of the long wall. Beanbag chairs were scattered before the fire grate. Several high-backed chairs surrounded each of the tables that were evenly distributed throughout the room. There were two corridors at the far end of the room. Bookshelves lined the walls. It was a very pleasant sort of place.

"Dormitories are down those corridors," Sophie said, pointing towards the far end of the room. "Boys on the right and girls on the left. First years are at the end of the corridor this year."

The corridor made a right-hand turn a few steps in, and they followed it to the end. They passed six heavy wooden doors on their left before they saw a bronze plaque reading 'First Years' prominent on the last door. They pushed it open to find their beds at last.

Five four-poster beds were hung with velvet curtains of deep verdant green. At the foot of each bed was a school trunk. Each boy also had a chair and a writing desk. A silver and green scarf and tie was hung over the back of each chair.

Each of the beds was positioned with the headboard against the near wall. In the opposite wall was a large picture window, giving a beautiful view of the night sky above and the black glass lake below.

"Not bad," breathed Harry.

"I'll say, look at that view," echoed Draco.

"Anyway. Draco. Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Harry before getting in his bed and laying his glasses on the desk beside the bed.

"Thanks Harry. Welcome to the good life." said Draco as he did the same. But Harry didn't answer because he'd already fallen asleep.

**

* * *

**

Okay. Chapter two is done. Still time to suggest girls for the story.

**Can be any type of relationship.**

**Review and give your votes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- A Snake Start.

Headmaster's office.

Severus Snape grabbed a glass of firewhiskey, offered by Albus Dumbledore. "Albus. I can't do this. Potter can't be in my house." Said Snape before throwing back his head and gulped down the whiskey. "Did you see how he looked? He's his father."

"Severus. I understand your position and I'll talk to Harry tomorrow in order to convince him to go to Gryffindor." Said Dumbledore. "We can't have the future saviour in your house because of the slight possibility he could grow dark."

"Fine." Said Snape before refilling the glass of fire whiskey before another thought comes to him. "What happens if the hat puts him back in my house or he refuses to leave?"

"He'll leave one way or another." Said Dumbledore. His mind already thinking of ways to remove Harry Potter from Slytherin. Snape took this as his dismissal and exited the office and walked down to his office. The thoughts of Harry Potter and Lily Evans racing through his head._ "So how do I treat Potter? If he stays in Slytherin, I will be in charge of Lily's son. But it's also Potter's son as well. But what a better way to get your revenge on James bloody Potter than to train his son to be everything he disliked. To train him to be dark and a true Slytherin. Plus if I play this right and the dark lord returns. I'll hand my master a great weapon to use against the ignorant mudbloods."_

At this thought, Snape relaxed slightly and a smirk came on to his face. He'd said the password to his office door and entered it. To his surprise, a letter laid on the desk. The Malfoy's Eagle drinking from a small bowl which contains a death potion which takes effect inside 48 hours. Snape scowled at this before opening the letter.

Dear Severus.

I trust that Draco had made Slytherin and he'd settled in quickly. I also hope that Mr Harry Potter had continued his friendship with my son.

The Reason I'm writing to you is that I want you to encourage the friendship between the two mention above. I will reward you with a million galleons if the Potter and Malfoy house could form a alliance because of the massive funds they share. I've met the boy at the alley in the bookstore and I'd felt that he had a potentially good chance of joining your house so that I hoped this letter reaches you before the sorting, but I was delayed by the bumbling idiot Fudge. He plans on offering better rights to vampires, but I manage to convince him not to.

Hope you are well.

Lord Malfoy of the Ancient House of Malfoy.

"_What the fuck have I signed up for eleven years ago"_ thought Snape after he read that letter.

**Slytherin Dormitories**

Harry woke with a startle. Draco's grey eyes were above him. "Harry. Wake up." Urged Draco.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." Said Harry grabbing his glasses and puts them on.

"Harry. Get dressed. Sophie just send us a message telling us to get down to the common room in ten minutes." Said Draco. As Harry looked at him, he saw the Hogwarts robes have changed overnight, the darkest green could be seen on the robes and ties. Harry quickly pulled them on and ran into the bathroom. The bathroom was an impressive sight. The floor was tiled with a pattern of silver and green, the Slytherin House colours. The long row of sinks mounted on the near wall had bright silver handles. The shower stalls that lined the far wall had highly decorated curtains with beautiful mythological scenes. But Harry didn't have time to examine this. After a quick brush of his teeth and a failed attempt to sort out his wide hair, he joined Draco as they ran down to find the a couple of the first year girls have yet to arrive. The two boys fell into beanbags where they were swiftly joined by Susan, Blaise, and Jenna, and they once again relaxed in the beanbag chairs while they all waited for Pansy and Millie to come down. The other first year Slytherins sat around the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were talking in mutter voices with Theodore. Daphne and Tracey were sitting away from everyone, talking among themselves. The missing pair turned up just before the time period was up and everyone turned to Sophie.

"Good morning. I must apologize for making you all get out of bed at such an ungodly hour, but you were so tired last night we decided to postpone until this morning. There are certain things you all need to know if you're going to succeed here in Slytherin House. It's our job as prefects to make sure you know those things. Now then, since the sixth years don't have O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s to study for, we are the ones who are put in charge of you first years, making sure that you don't get lost, hurt, or otherwise in trouble. Basically we have to look out for you."

"Nothing like the safety brief to put your mind at ease." Muttered Draco to Harry.

Sophie cleared her throat. "The most important thing I can say to you is that Slytherins stick together. We can show the outside world no crack in our armour, no gap in our defences. We must have complete solidarity. This means that you support your fellow Slytherins, no matter what. Take up your personal problems in private, preferably here in the Lair, where no unfriendly ears can overhear. Solidarity is our best defence. The other houses, most notably Gryffindor, hate us. We have a half-ally in Ravenclaw House, but we can truly depend only on ourselves."

"Now then, here are the ground rules of Slytherin House. One: Never take the blame for anything.

"Two: To avoid taking blame, never get caught.

"Three: If you do get caught, deny everything and blame someone else.

"Four: No member of Slytherin House is to mistreat another in any way at all _if_ there's anybody from another house watching.

"Five: Blood does matter. Ability matters more.

"Six: There is no- Rule Six.

"Seven: Slytherin does not mean junior Death Eater.

"You left out Rule Eight: Loyalty is not just for Hufflepuffs, You Got all that. If you follow those Rules, you will fit in at slytherin, no problem whatsoever. Fail to do so will have punishment. Now, I'm going to take you around the school today and for the rest of the week as your guide. Follow me to the great hall for breakfast and there you will receive your schedules for the year."

She led them back through the maze of dungeon tunnels. Harry was awake enough now to understand that they were walking in a very big almost-circle. He chose not to say anything, though, as it seemed to be the shortest route.

Finally they came up the stone steps and into the castle proper. Then up some marble stairs and they were back in the Great Hall. There were already many students eating, and the Slytherin first years wasted no time in finding seats and filling their plates.

Harry helped himself to perhaps the best cooked breakfast he'd ever enjoyed. The little fried tomatoes were scrumptious. He piled on the eggs while everyone dug deep into the serving platters. As everyone was eating, one of the seventh year boys walked up to Sophie. "Sophie, Professor Snape gave me these to give to you." He then looked around before bending down and whispering in her ear. Sophie then blushed slightly before nodding. Sophie then handed Harry his schedule, and he stopped eating to study it. It was written in a very neat script, something Harry had yet to master with the quill.

"Herbology first thing with Ravenclaw," Millie said. "That won't be fun. Pansy hates getting dirty therefore we'll suffer her complaining for the whole lesion. Maybe I could use a hex to shut her up."

"Goes against rule number four." Pointed out Harry. Millie growled with annoyance.

"After Herbology we have History of Magic with Gryffindor," Draco said, looking closely at the schedule. He grimaced. "There are Mud bloods and blood traitors in Gryffindor. After lunch is Charms, then Transfiguration. Blimey, they lay it on thick the first day."

Sophie then led them out of the Great Hall and through the corridors to a large set of double doors. They stepped out into the open light and saw a number of large greenhouses.

"You're in Greenhouse One, which is just ahead there. We'll be along to escort you to History of Magic. Have fun and do the house proud."

Horology, taught by a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, was a very interesting class. Harry had done his best to remember things from One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi as it was relevant to two subjects, so he understood most of the Professor's lecture. The greenhouse made for an interesting classroom since it was filled with live specimens.

Sophie met them at the double doors which led back into the castle to escort them to History of Magic. Harry's excitement after reading the text over the summer was dashed. History of Magic was the most boring class alive. Except that it wasn't alive; in fact, it was quite dead. Professor Binns was a ghost. He had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Crabbe and Goyle took the opportunity to go back to sleep.

Harry struggled to keep his eyes open. This was certainly not what he'd had in mind when Hagrid had told him he was a wizard. The only person who was taking an active interest in the lecture was Hermione Granger. Everyone else was slouched back in their chairs, barely awake, but the Muggleborn witch was perched at the edge of her seat, scratching her quill furiously, seemingly determined not to miss a single thing.

Draco caught Harry's attention and tipped his head in Granger's direction while rolling his eyes and making a funny face. Harry smothered a snort of laughter and wrote down 'Lester the Unlikely' in his notes.

Sophie met them outside the classroom and didn't bother to ask how the lesson had gone. Apparently their tired faces were testament enough. As he followed along back towards the Great Hall, Harry was looking forward to lunch. Some food would be just the thing to perk him back up.

That was when he noticed the whispers.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the short kid with the blond hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

People lining up outside classrooms had stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't; it was embarrassing. People in the Great Hall craned their necks to peer over at the Slytherin table. He made certain to take a seat facing the wall.

After lunch, Sophie led them to the Charms corridor. Professor Flitwick turned out to be a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. They spent the class learning the proper way to hold a wand for charmwork.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone caught fooling around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized that they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, Millie had managed to get the end of her match to become pointy, and Harry had managed to turn it into silver, but none of the rest had any luck.

Dinner was a sumptuous affair, though not quite with the grandeur of the Welcoming Feast. Some of Harry's favourite foods were on the menu, and he was hungry. As Harry ate, he thought back on his day so far.

With four classes behind him, Harry thought that Transfiguration seemed to be the most difficult. He was feeling pretty uneasy about it, for Professor McGonagall seemed a very demanding taskmistress and wasn't likely inclined to mercy.

Professor Flitwick, on the other hand, rather seemed to like him, and Harry figured he would do quite well in Charms. It had certainly been embarrassing when the diminutive professor tumbled off his stack of books, but the class was interesting.

Just as interesting, in its own way, was Herbology. He'd already learned that wolfsbane was also called monkshood. Professor Sprout had mentioned, as he'd remembered from his reading, that it was a deadly poison.

History of Magic seemed to be the worst of the lot. It appeared to be good for nothing other than forty winks. How he was supposed to stay awake through the monotony of it, he didn't know. Harry then turned around as Professor Snape walked over to the table and he then asked Sophie to have a quick talk in his office. Sophie nodded before following Snape out of the great Hall.

**Snape's Office**

Snape sat down at his desk and examined the prefect before him. Sophie stared back at him, her face showing no emotion until Snape asked the first question."Miss Rosier, I trust that the first years have been no problem?"

"None at all Professor. All of them, in my opinion will be great examples of the Slytherin house in the future." Said Sophie, her facial expressions showing the truth in her words.

"Even Potter?" asked Snape, his eyebrows raised in curious.

"Yes. I'll say so. From what I know of him, he and Draco Malfoy are good friends and he has respect among the first years already despite being taught Muggle ideas." Said Sophie.

"Thank you, Miss Rosier. Bring Potter to the Headmaster's office after Dinner, then head back to the common room." Commanded Snape. Sophie nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the potion Master to his thoughts.

**So that the end of Chapter three.**

**Okay Here are the requested girls so far.**

**Hermione (I'm not a fan of her. But if people want her, I'll do her.): 3 Votes**

**Luna: 1 Vote**

**Fleur: 3 Votes**

**Gabrielle: 3 Votes**

**Tonks: 4 Votes**

**Tracy: 3 Votes**

**Astoria: 2 Votes**

**Su Li: 2 Votes**

**Plus I'll offer a opinion of a OC if people offer any ideas for one.**

**If you want one, PM with your idea.**

**Every votes counts so Vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I'm staged by the amount of reviews from the last Chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews and placing me on alert. That is really something to find a inbox full of reviews after a chapter in issued.**

**Thanks for all those who voted. Polls are still open. Votes still count after every chapter. I'll try to please everyone, but some may not get in.**

**Oh. I forget to mention. This story contains Major Dumbledore and Ron bashing.**

**Chapter Four- The tug of War.**

* * *

Hogwarts, Headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore waited for Harry Potter arrived. Professor Snape was standing beside him. A cold calculating expression on his face, the cold black eyes empty. A knock came on the door and a nervous looking Harry Potter appeared.

"Ah. Harry. I'm Professor Dumbledore, Head-" started Dumbledore.

"I know who you are sir. Is there a problem?" interrupted Harry as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore desk.

"Lemon Drop." Asked Dumbledore, pointing to the pile of sweets. Dumbledore mentally smiled. Once Harry had one of his sweets, he was fall to his compulsion potion which makes Harry do anything he wanted.

"No thanks. I've just eaten." Said Harry politely, shaking his hand. Dumbledore smile never went away, but inside he flumed. One of his plans went out of the window.

"Well Harry. I was wondering if you would like a resorting?" asked Dumbledore.

"And why would I want that?" asked Harry.

"Well, both of your parents were Gryfindor. I would have thought that you would like to be in the same house as them." Said Dumbledore. "Plus it would look bad if a boy was influenced by the people in your house."

"To be honest sir, I prefer where I am. Draco and his friends have been good to me and I can't betray that trust." Said Harry. "After all, a house is like a family. You need to depend on each other." Harry glanced at Snape after that sentence and saw that he was nodding.

Snape was surprised by Harry. He had acted in the way a Slytherin should and he had just quoted one of the house rules that was invented fifty years ago. Dumbledore was growing increasingly frustrated as the meeting went on. Harry was denying all attempts from him to go into his rightful house. He had all of it planned. The food and the weasley family were willing to help him for a percentage of Harry's trust fund which as Harry's magical guardian. He had access to.

"Sir. Can I leave now. I've got Homework to do and I'd rather like to do now than tomorrow." Asked Harry.

Snape saw his chance. "Of course Mr Potter. You are dismissed." Harry quickly left the room and sprinted down the corridor. As he turned the corner, he collided with two people, sending the whole group to the ground. Harry then shook his head before turning to see what he hit. Two girls in Slytherin colours struggled to their feet.

"Watch where you are going Potter." Said Tracey Davis. Daphne stood beside her, glaring at harry. Both of the girls bags had fallen open and books had fallen out of the bag.

"Sorry." Said Harry as he picked up one of the books before glancing down at the title. How to protect yourself in Slytherin. "Here." Said Harry.

"Thanks Potter." Growled Daphne, grabbing her book before she and Tracey walked away.

"_What's eating them?"_ thought Harry as he hurried back to the Slytherin common.

**The Next Day.**

Today the first years would once again be guided by their prefects, as they still didn't know the way to some of their classes. Their first lesson was Astronomy, which promised to be interesting, but it was Defence Against the Dark Arts that everyone was really excited about.

Sophie led them on the amazingly complex route up to the Astronomy Tower. The way involved ducking through two secret passages, doubling back once, and going out onto a walkway along the parapet before coming into the Tower proper. Harry did his best to take note of landmarks.

A professor with shoulder-length black hair was waiting for them. She was sitting at her desk and drinking coffee from her mug, which read 'Star Teacher' and had a silly-looking cartoon star-person on it. She waved the first years in as they climbed the staircase that opened up into the room. According to the clock, there were several minutes before the lecture began, and the professor showed no signs of starting early. Once they were all in the room, she had laid her head down on her arms and closed her eyes.

The Slytherins deposited their books at the desks and explored the room. The room took up the whole floor. The wall was rounded, one contiguous curve, and covered with huge star charts. There were no windows, so the room felt very dark. The lantern on the ceiling had been cunningly disguised as the sun.

Inspirational posters were scattered in the blank spaces on the wall. 'Reach For The Stars' read one. 'The Sky's The Limit' read another. 'Shoot For The Moon' said a third, with smaller print underneath reading, 'If You Miss, You'll Land Among The Stars'. Harry groaned because the puns were just so pathetic. Jenna was giggling.

The bell rang, and the professor raised her head and yawned. "My name is Professor Sinistra, and I will not bid you good morning, as I am a night owl. I have no idea why they asked me to teach at this ungodly hour."

The lesson was interesting. Professor Sinistra gave an overview of the course before she began lecturing about the major star constellations. They would be learning the names of the different stars and the movements of the planets. They would be required to study the night skies through their telescopes every Thursday night.

Professor Sinistra did not stand still during her lecture. She wandered all over the room, drinking from her coffee mug, which she refilled from her Thermos every time she passed her desk. She made great use of the star charts on the walls, pointing with a wooden metre-stick.

When the lesson was over, Abraham led them back into the castle via a shorter route to the Defence Against the Dark Arts they waited for Professor Quirrell to arrive, they speculated on whether they'd be casting spells right away. Draco was hoping for the leg-locking curse.

G-good a-a-aftern-noon, S-s-s-slytherin first years," Professor Quirrell stammered, opening the door for them. They took their seats, thrilled to be actually starting "the good stuff", as Tim put it.

Professor Quirrell's class turned out to be a bad joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic. (They heard later on that the garlic was to ward off a Romanian vampire that the professor was afraid would track him down.) His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed him. Millicent asked to hear the story, but he stammered something about it not being very interesting and began babbling about the atrocities Dark wizards had caused over the ages. His turban also had a funny smell about it, and Jenna insisted that it too was stuffed with garlic, leaving them all in stitches as soon as they got out of earshot of the classroom.

After lunch they had another Charms class, and Professor Flitwick awarded five points to Slytherin when Harry was able to correctly demonstrate how to hold his wand for casting charms.

Getting from class to class was almost straight out of a nightmare. Between staircases, doors, and the paintings, no landmark could be trusted. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were the doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also hard to remember where anything was because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armour could walk.

As if getting lost on their own wasn't a big enough problem, there was also Peeves the Poltergeist. Sophie had warned them all that Peeves was absolutely not to be trusted. He gave out bad directions to students who were running late to class. Terry Boot had confirmed that, passing the word that he'd run into two locked doors and a trick staircase yesterday afternoon following Peeves' directions. Peeves would also drop waste paper baskets on people's heads, pull rugs from under their feet, throw bits of chalk, and pelt people with water balloons. Thankfully Peeves was very afraid of the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's resident ghost, and tended to leave the Slytherins alone.

But no ghostly influence would intercede for them when it came to the caretaker, Argus Filch. He seemed to delight in catching students out of bounds, and rumour had it he'd threatened to hang Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom up by their thumbs in the dungeons. Apparently they'd got lost and had been trying to force the locked door that led to the out-of-bounds third floor corridor when Filch caught them.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamplike eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good solid kick.

The last lesson of the day was Potion which every Slytherin was looking forward to. It was colder in the Potions classroom than up in the castle proper. It was colder than the Slytherin common room, for the fires there never stopped burning. Fortunately, as they walked the dungeons more than other students, they acclimated to it more readily than the shivering Gryffindors.

The classroom was quite interesting, if creepy, with pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Instead of desks, there were solid stone work benches lined in an orderly manner that had places for two students. Cupboards with shelves were built into the bottom. A pair of drawers contained tools such as thermometers, glass stirring rods, and hot pads.

In addition to their own basic supplies of potion ingredients, there was a rack of ingredients for student use at the back of the room. Each student had to record what he was taking, how much of it he was taking, and what potion he was making. It was strictly regulated to encourage students to purchase their own ingredients.

Blaise neatly elbowed Draco out of the way when he started to sit down next to Harry. She smiled sweetly up at him, and Draco stomped back one row to sit behind Harry, glaring at Blaise with a highly indignant manner. Pansy sat next to him, and Theodore sat with Millicent. Jenna sat alone, obviously deciding that she would rather work by herself than with Crabbe or Goyle, understandably. Harry so far had one conversation with these two and it was like talking to a brick wall. Now Harry understood what Draco meant by having bodyguards.

Professor Snape had left the door to the classroom open, so when he slammed it shut behind him, they all jumped. He strode in purposefully, walking down the length of work stations to his desk in the front.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or funny words spoken in this class," he declared, his voice powerful. He reached the front and turned to face them, his robes whipping around him.

"Though you will hardly believe that it _is_ magic, potion making is also a subtle science and an exact art," he continued, his voice dropping low, but they caught every word. Like McGonagall, Professor Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death. That is, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry had kept his eyes on Professor Snape the whole time. Then, damn, somehow Harry caught Snape's full attention.

"Well, well," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity."

Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas sniggered behind their hands. Snape paid them no attention; maybe he hadn't noticed. His eyes were again boring straight into Harry's skull.

"Tell me, Mister Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

He'd studied that! He didn't remember reading about such a potion in the text, but he knew both of those herbs from his reading for Herbology. They were both powerful sleep agents.

"A good long nap, sir?" he said respectfully.

Snape's eyes stopped their intense glare. His face became unreadable. "Quite right, Mister Potter. In a roundabout way, I suppose. Together they form a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

His eyes became hard again. "What is the difference, Mister Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Now that was being unfair. Two questions? Weasley and Thomas were shaking with laughter at Harry being singled out. Harry struggled to recall. He knew those names. Draco had said something about them right at the end of the night. No, that had been-!

"They're the same thing, sir. Also known as aconite."

Once again, Snape's face was unreadable. "Very good, Mister Potter. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry took a long breath.

"Mister Potter knows what you all should know. Anyone who did not know the answers, had better write it down," he said, his last words becoming clipped and obnoxious.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.

The class was fun to be in. The material was interesting, but watching Professor Snape was highly entertaining. Snape didn't think much of the Gryffindors; this they could tell as soon as Weasley hadn't known where to find a bezoar. Snape had insulted the shabby-robed boy, asking if had been able to afford books. Weasley's face had grown red, but he'd restrained himself from lashing out. He seemed highly embarrassed to have his poverty brought up in front of the wealthy, pureblooded, old magic family students of Slytherin House.

They never did find out what a bezoar was for, as Snape snapped a question at Finnigan. Finnigan muffed the question, losing a point for Gryffindor when the boy's sarcastic answer made a muscle in Snape's cheek twitch.

Snape continued with his questions, not even bothering to lecture. He seemed determined to find out who had prepared for class and who had not. Crabbe and Goyle took abuse when they couldn't answer questions, though they had no points deducted.

When Snape ceased asking questions, he set them to work on a potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing all of the Gryffindors. He left Harry alone, for he could find nothing wrong with the way that Harry and Blaise efficiently divided their duties and quickly had their potion bubbling happily.

He had just called on the class to observe the perfect way that Draco and Pansy had stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing sound filled the dungeon. Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt his cauldron into a twisted blob, and the potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Longbottom, who had been drenched in the hot potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in agony as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Longbottom whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at the Patil girl who was Longbottom's partner. Then he rounded on Weasley and Thomas, who had been working next to Longbottom.

"Weasley! Thomas! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? You thought such an obvious mistake would make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That'll be five points from Gryffindor."

Thomas opened his mouth to protest, but they could see Weasley kick him. "Let it lie," he muttered.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor for talking whilst I am, Mr Weasley." Sneered Snape. At that moment the bell rang and all of the Gryffindors ran out of the classroom. "TEN MORE FOR RUNNING IN A POTIONS LAB!" yelled Snape in anger. As the Slytherin headed for the door, Snape spoke again.

"Potter, Stay behind." Harry looked back and saw Snape opening a small case. Harry quietly walked up to Snape's desk. "Potter, I don't want any of my house failing in a fight because they are too weak and puny. Therefore take these protein potions. Have one every night until Christmas. The bottle will refill every day. If you miss one, I will know, therefore you may feel my displeasure. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Said Harry respectfully before walking out of the classroom. Snape watched the boy in interest. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

**

* * *

**

Okay. That's four down, No idea how many to come.

**Vote count:**

**Fleur: 4 Votes**

**Gabrielle: 4 Votes**

**Tonks: 6 Votes**

**Tracy: 5 Votes**

**Astoria: 4 Votes**

**Su Li: 3 Votes**

**Gryffindor Chasers (as a Group): 2 votes**

**Luna: 2 Votes**

**Patil Twins :2 votes**

**Susan Bones: 1 Vote**

**Lavender Brown: 1 Vote**

**Cho Chang: 1 Vote**

**Sophie (My OC)**

**P.S I also have news that Harry will have a Summer Romance at the start of his Fifth year. My OC. Not Sophie.**

**Review Votes Via review or PM. Votes for your girl counts until I kill her off or put her in.**


	5. Chapter 5

Again THANK you so much for the massive reviews. A story without any reviews, well then, it's a bad story. Simple things like Review make my day.

Plus this Chapter is deciated to rb2312 because He/She was the first one to review.

Chapter Five- Broom Lessons and Redheaded fools.

The week flew past for the newly crowned Snakes and they've all settled in. Harry had been using the potion provided by Professor Snape and the first years were becoming good friends. Well, all apart from Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. The pair stood with the other Slytherins in public. However they weren't friendly with them in private, earning the names of the ice queens.

Then came the news that nearly all of Harry's friends been waiting for, apart from Harry himself. they spotted a notice pinned up in the Slytherin common room that everyone got very excited about. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday. Slytherin and Gryffindor would be learning together.

"I can't wait to get out there and show Weasley what a wizard can do on a proper broom, not some thrice handed-down stick with half the twigs missing like he's got," Draco drawled, practically bouncing with anticipation. Harry, on the other hand, was feeling sick to his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself in front of Weasley, Finnigan, and the rest of those Gryffindor gits. He was deathly afraid of embarrassing Slytherin House. Professor Snape's threats still resounded in his mind.

"Wonderful," he said dryly. "Just what I need to do, make an arse of myself on a broom in front of Gryffindor."

"You'll do fine," Draco said dismissively. "Did I tell you about the time this summer when I was flying through the wood near the Manor and almost got spotted by a Muggle whirly-bird?"

"Helicopter." Said Harry, drawing glances from everyone. "The big muggle whirly-bird as Draco has put it is called a Helicopter. If you live along muggles for ten years, you'll pick something up."

But Draco took no notice of that. He'd complained for weeks now about first years not being able to have brooms, never getting on the house Quidditch teams. He seemed to have an endless collection of boastful stories about flying.

He certainly wasn't alone, though. Finnigan had apparently spent from the ages of six to eleven zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Weasley insisted he'd almost hit a hang glider while riding his brother Charlie's old broom (Draco had asked him how he'd caught up to the hang glider riding an antique broom, to the Slytherins' vast amusement).

Millie was nearly as eager as Draco. When she'd first read the notice, she'd stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the parchment. Her jaw had dropped slightly and a glazed look had come over her eyes and face. "Broom," she had whispered reverently. "I get to fly a broom again.

Theo had controlled himself a little bit better, and Pansy had managed to keep her wits about her. She was just as eager as the rest, though. Blaise, Susan and Jenna had been appropriately enthusiastic. Crabbe and Goyle had merely smiled and nodded their heads approvingly. Everyone was looking forward to it except Harry.

One couldn't prepare for flying on a broom by reading a book or by practising in an unused classroom. He was almost frantic; he'd read _Quidditch Through The Ages_ a bunch of times looking for hints. His friends had all assured him that he'd do fine. Hrmph! Easy for them to say.

Thursday morning came all too soon for Harry. He'd been very busy with schoolwork and hadn't noticed the days speeding past. He'd added a handful of new spells to his repertoire and had managed to get the matchstick to turn into a silver toothpick.

The post always came during breakfast, but Harry never paid attention. He never got anything from anybody. All of his friends had no need to write to him. Draco's mother sent up boxes of sweets twice a week, which he always shared. Blaise's mother had sent everyone a loaf of homemade bread with a crock of fresh churned butter only the previous day.

This morning, there was a bit of a hub-bub at the Gryffindor table. Harry glanced over and saw Longbottom holding a glass ball of some kind. "I'm going to check it out." Said Draco, bouncing to his feet, always eager for a chance to irritate the Gryffindors.

Harry got to his feet and ambled in that direction, walking next to Draco, and with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind.

"What you got there, Longbottom?" Draco said, his customary drawl firmly in place. He snatched the glass ball out of Longbottom's chubby hand.

"Blimey, it's a Rememberall, Harry!" Draco exclaimed. "Longbottom's gotten so absent-minded he has to have someone else remember things for him."

Weasley and Finnigan had jumped to their feet. Finnigan cracked his knuckles, clearly eager to fight. Thomas got up from his seat and stepped closer.

Draco smirked as McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, came up behind her charges. "What's going on here?" she asked, her tones clipped, no-nonsense.

"Malfoy's got Neville's Rememberall, Professor," Weasley said quickly, tattling.

"We've only wanted to get a good look at it," Harry said innocently. "That's alright, isn't it Longbottom?"

Harry was looking down at Neville, giving him a look "Y-yes, q-quite alright," Neville stammered.

Draco made a show of carefully examining the Rememberall while the Gryffindor boys fumed. Harry then took the Rememberall from Draco and glanced at it. The thing turned dark red and Harry glanced down. "What does that mean?"

"It means you forget something." Said Neville.

"Oh yeah, got to do that Homework set by shaking Quirrell." Said Harry cheerfully before leaning down and placing it on the table. "You should be carefull with this you know Longbottom." Harry whispered before walking away with a smile on his face. Draco then fell in line behind him.

"Why did you not insult him? The guy is so easy to insult that he will just take it." Said Draco.

"Because Draco, there is more to life than cheap insults." Said Harry. "So do I have to tell you what I did or not?"

"What did you do?" asked Draco. A gleam returning to his eyes.

"Here" said Harry, holding out a couple of chocolate frogs and several packets of bertie box every flavour beans.

"Thanks. So what did you do?" said Draco, opening one of the frogs before biting its head.

"What I did?" said Harry with a smirk. "Hogwarts Robes are so easy to pickpocket." At that, Harry walked away, leaving Draco to glance down at the sweets.

At three-thirty that afternoon, all the Slytherin first-years hurried through the corridors to the open courtyard for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched across the lawns.

Seventeen broomsticks were laying in two neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard from some of the older students that the school brooms were practically worthless. Some of them got the shakes at high altitude, and others had a constant pull to one side.

Harry sat down on the grass and stretched out. The sun felt wonderful on his face, and he yawned widely. A person could almost nap out here.

Before he could nod off, the Gryffindors arrived, shortly followed by their flying instructor. Madam Hooch had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broom. If you're right-handed, stand on the left, otherwise switch. Come on, hurry up!"

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Hold your wand hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once. He looked up, grinning, and saw that all of the rest of his friends were holding their brooms as well. Crabbe's was hovering a foot or so off the ground, while Goyle had smacked himself across the shins.

The Gryffindors were having their troubles. Weasley had whacked himself in the nose, and Draco, standing across from him, was laughing at him. Longbottom's broom hadn't moved a bit. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid. There was a note in Longbottom's voice that clearly said he wished to keep his feet on the solid ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Much to Draco's chagrin, she told him he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," she said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three, two-"

But Longbottom, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," she said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three, two-"

But Longbottom, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - four metres - eight metres! Harry could see that his face was ghostly white. Longbottom was petrified. He gasped as the ground fell away, slipped sideways off the broom, and-

WHAM! A thud and a nasty crack and Longbottom lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch rushed over to the boy's side. Her face was nearly as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy, it's alright, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Longbottom, clutching his wrist and with tears rolling down his chubby cheeks, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst into a gut-laugh. Tim added a snicker.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Harry couldn't help himself. While it was a tragic accident, it appeared that Longbottom was going to be alright. It was a good object lesson.

"Evidently no one told Hooch that Longbottom was going to be her demonstration of what not to do," he said, chuckling.

"Shut up, Potter!" snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy jeered. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Well, look here," Draco said, suddenly leaning forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Rememberall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

Weasley glanced around quickly. Almost even odds out here, and not a teacher in sight.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Weasley stopped talking to watch.

"Hey, Draco. Toss it here." Said Harry. Draco passed it over and Harry examined it again. "we should leave this in a safe place. How about the roof?" Harry said loudly.

Weasley just stared rage all across his face. "You bastard!" he shouted, flying at Harry again. He missed as Harry dodged nimbly and mounted his broom.

"See you Weasley!" said harry before taking to the air. Weasley snarled at Harry. "Well, Weasley? Are you wizard enough to face me up here?" Harry taunted down. Weasley's face turned very ugly. He mounted his own broom and rose, shakily, into the sky. As Weasley rushed at him, harry twisted in mid air, executing a barrel roll. Wow, how had he done that? He heard gasps from below him, from Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. He could see the Patil girl holding Finnigan back from joining them in the sky. Draco was doing the same with Crabbe and Goyle, before mounting his own broom and joining the pair in the air. Harry then threw the ball over and Draco caught the ball with ease. Draco hadn't been lying or boasting. He _could_ fly well, and he proved it, neatly dodging Weasley's attempts to seize the Rememberall.

"Hey Weasley, you want this? Go get it!" Draco cocked his arm and whipped it forward, flinging the Rememberall as hard as he could.

Harry gasped when Draco threw the ball. That was going too far. He hunched over his broom and zoomed along the ground, looking to intercept the ball before it shattered against the castle wall or the stone walkway. Harry wasn't thinking. All he knew was that if he let such an important possession get damaged, they'd lose points for Slytherin, and probably get detention as well. Totally focused on the glittering globe that was falling from the sky, he zoomed right past a tall, black-robed figure on the second floor.

Reaching out his hand, he wrapped his fingers around the cool glass, tucking it in close, and bringing himself around quickly. He set his course back towards the others. Both he and Draco touched down ten seconds before Hooch reappeared.

"WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled, patches of red appearing in her pale cheeks. The Slytherins just huddled together and giggling among themselves. Draco and Harry caught eye contact and nodded.

However the whole event had been watched by a professor Snape.

Later that Evening Draco and Harry were walking back to the common room after dinner when they were confronted by Professor Snape. "Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. I want a talk. To my Office." Snape lead the way down the stone stairways to the dungeons to Snape's Office. As the pair entered the office, Snape closed the door behind him. "now I want to talk to you two a incident in your flying lesson today." This caused both of the boys to gulp in fear. "and because of what I've saw, you both, have my permission along with Dumbledore's to try out for the house team."

Harry felt his jaw drop. Professor Snape had done a complete reversal. At first he'd have sworn that the man hated him, then it had become indifference, then respect, and now Snape was doing him a favour. Draco pipped up beside him. "Why Sir?"

"Because you both display the necessary skills to be in the house team. Mister Malfoy. Mister Potter, I will notify Marcus Flint, the team captain, and he will provide you with information about the try-outs. I hope you appreciate the fact that first-years normally are not allowed to try-out."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Harry's head was spinning, and all he wanted to do was lay down and rest. The trip back through the dungeons to the Slytherin common room was a blur to Harry. When he came to himself, he was sitting in one of the padded, high-backed chairs at a table near the fire, staring into the flames.

He looked up and saw Draco and Theo working on their Potions homework. Crabbe and Goyle were comparing notes on Astronomy. The girls had gone to the library. "I'm going to join the girls in the library. Draco."

"Sure Harry. I'll come with you. There might be a couple of books on Quidditch." Draco and Harry left the common room and made their way up to the libary. That was until they met Weasley and Finnigan on the second floor.

"Give me Neville's Rememberall, Potter." Weasley's voice was hard and unfriendly.

"I don't have it, Weasley. Gave it to Snape." Said Harry as he turned away.

Weasley's face grew even more ugly. "I said give it up, Potter."

"What are you, deaf?" Draco snapped. "He told you he doesn't have it. Piss off."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I wasn't talking to you."

"Well I'm talking to you, Weasley. You're outnumbered over here, so I recommend you leave."

"And if I don't?" Weasley asked belligerently.

Draco stood up. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to correct your attitude problem."

Weasley glared at Draco, Harry nearly forgotten. "Any time," he said invitingly.

"Tonight then, if you want. Wands only, no contact."

"Fine."

"In the trophy room; it's always unlocked. Midnight. Finnigan going to be your second?"

"You bet I will," Finnigan said, speaking for the first time, his Irish accent snappy. "Who's yours?"

"Potter, of course," Draco smirked.

It might have been Harry's imagination, but a flicker of uncertainty might have flashed across Weasley's face.

"Fine. Midnight then."

And then they were gone.

**

* * *

Chapter has Ended. Sadly.**

**Poll: Can't believe how many people have replied to this. This is my popular story on FF. Thanks you all for reading this crappy story.**

**SO FAR:**

**Fleur: 6 Votes**

**Gabrielle: 4 Votes**

**Tonks: 7 Votes**

**Tracy: 7 Votes**

**Astoria: 6 Votes**

**Su Li: 3 Votes**

**Gryffindor Chasers (as a Group): 2 votes**

**Luna: 3 Votes**

**Patil Twins :3 votes**

**Susan Bones: 2 Votes**

**Lavender Brown: 1 Vote**

**Cho Chang: 1 Vote**

**Katie Bell (single): 1 vote**

**Sophie (My OC): 1 Vote**

**Plus the Fifth year summer romance.**

**Okay. And I've been told that Blaise is a boy. Oops. Thanks for Steve M Potter for telling me that. If that is the case, then Blaise will go to Draco. Sorted!**

**So if you want to have your favourite character in the Harem. Vote now via Review or PM.**

**Whew. I'd need a drink.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- The Trials

"What the hell was that about?" Harry asked, a look of rage appearing on his face.

Draco looked chagrined for a moment. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. You don't know. Bugger. Umm, okay, Weasley and I are going to have a wizard's duel."

"Hello? Muggle Raised! What's that?" said Harry, pointing at himself.

"It's a formal way of settling disputes. You'll be my second, which means you take over if I die." Draco noted the look of horror that crossed Harry's face. "Never fear. As if some worthless Muggle-loving git like Weasley could kill a Malfoy!"

"You're unbelievable." Said Harry. Draco looked pleased for a second before Harry said. "That wasn't a compliment. Why did you make that deal in the first place?"

"Relax Potter. I have a plan." Said Draco.

"What's that. Turn up, say hi Weasley and wave a wand and send out red sparkles into his face." Said Harry. "No, you can't go. What if you are caught?"

"I'll use my father to get out of any punishment given." Said Draco.

"Or we could not go." Said Harry. "Plus if we tip off a professor and Weasley gets caught. Image that." Draco's face brighten at that.

"That sound so much better. Nice idea Harry." The two boys then ran off to tip off a professor.

The next day.

The duo of Gryffindors were absence from breakfast. It wasn't until Terry Boot had come over to the Slytherin table to join them for afters that they knew why. Terry told them that Mandy Brocklehurst had heard from Padma Patil who had heard from her twin sister Parvati who had said that Weasley and Finnigan had been caught in the trophy room by Professor Snape and given detention.

Draco had been laughing since he'd first heard the word detention. As word spread down the table, laughter ranging from chuckles to muffled shrieks to gut-laughs erupted. A few heads turned to look over at their table, obviously wondering if the Slytherins were all insane. By contrast, the Gryffindor table was somewhat subdued; smoldering anger at just about everything was almost palpable.

Harry sat silently, not really certain how he felt about this latest development. He looked over at Blaise, who was giggling. All of his friends were laughing.

Weasley had started things off by going out of his way to insult Slytherins, a little voice in the back of his mind told him. He'd never even spoken to Harry before he'd begun his bashing. Just that Harry was in Slytherin was enough for Weasley to dislike him.

Weasley had called him a liar, the little voice continued. He had no proof, but had called Harry a liar anyway and was completely unwilling to listen to the truth. That hurt a lot. Though he was used to the Dursleys calling him a liar (and lots of other horrible names!) this was a boy his own age, a boy he could have been friends with if he'd given Harry a chance. If Weasley wanted to be a right bastard, then let him reap what he had sown.

So Harry laughed, allowed himself to find amusement in the misfortunes of someone who had made himself into Harry's enemy.

Despite only having Potions today, they made sure to take their wands. Harry picked up his school bag and the Slytherins hurried off to their classroom. The duo of Weasley and Finnigan were there separated from the rest of the group. They glared at Harry and Draco. Draco decided to enrage them further by winking in their direction.

No sooner had Harry sat down next to Blaise than Professor Snape stalked in, an unhappy scowl across his face. "Weasley!" he barked. "Have you figured out where a bezoar can be found yet? You've had all week."

Weasley, who'd been whispering something to Finnigan, jumped and flushed slightly. "No sir, sorry sir."

"Five points from Gryffindor for being grossly unprepared for class," the Potions Master snapped.

The class went on without further incident as they reviewed the steps for properly brewing a Forgetfulness Potion. At the end of the lesson. Harry and Blaise managed to turn out a respectable potion, and Professor Snape praised both of them, saving a flask of it.

"Next week I want a roll of parchment from each of you detailing the-" Professor Snape broke off what he'd been going to say and stopped in his tracks. He swooped down like a striking hawk and seemed to snatch something up off the floor. He held out his hand to the Gryffindors, the Rememberall glittering in his palm.

"This belongs to you, Longbottom, does it not?"

"Y-y-yessir," Longbottom said, barely able to get the words out.

"Keep better track of your possessions and don't leave them in my classroom. Five points from Gryffindor."

Professor Snape carelessly tossed the Rememberall in Longbottom's general direction, and Parvati Patil, his partner, barely caught it for him. Weasley's face was bright red. He was clearly furious.

Snape assigned their homework and then left the classroom, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving the first year students still in the midst of cleaning up. When they had finished and were filing out of the room, Harry felt a shove from behind that propelled him into the wall.

"Hey!" he said, turning around. There stood Weasley and Finnigan. The rest of the Gryffindors had already left, leaving them alone with Harry, Draco, Theodore, and the girls.

"Longbottom didn't lose his Rememberall in this dungeon, Potter," Weasley spat. "You told me yesterday that you didn't have it, you liar."

"And he was telling the truth, Weasley," Draco drawled, reaching casually for his wand.

Harry's fatigue had evaporated. "You didn't believe me anyway, Weasley," he said, his pulse increasing. He could feel the adrenaline rush come on him as his body prepared itself for fight or flight.

"Why should I believe a lying, sneaking Slytherin?" Weasley sneered at him. "You failed to turn up last night and informed professor Snape."

Harry felt his own temper start to rise. If there was one thing Harry had hated about living at Privet Drive (above all the things he had hated), it was being called a liar whenever he told the Dursleys that he didn't know how strange things kept happening around him. Whether it was how the glass at the zoo had disappeared or his hair's insistence that it didn't want to be cut, Harry's protestations had always been met with cries of "Liar!"

"Tell me Weasley. How many points did you lose in your first week. Must be a record here." Said Harry, a grin appearing on his face.

Weasley went red again and went for his wand, but found three in his face before he could get his hand halfway there. Weasley froze. Harry, Theodore, and Blaise all had him dead center. Millie, Pansy, and Jenna kept a close guard on Finnigan, who was looking very nervous. Daphne and Tracey stood behind and watched the group.

Draco leaned in close. "Now let's get one thing clear, Weasley, you are inferior. You're almost as inferior as the Muggles your family loves so much. I don't know why you're here and not in some public school. Do you know that Muggles can go to school for free, Weasley? Books belong to the school and are loaned out to the students. Wouldn't that be nice, Weasley? Your parents could have sent all, what, twenty of you? Could have sent all of their grubby little spawn to Muggle school."

As if on cue, Crabbe and Goyle, who'd been cleaning up the last of their spilled potion, came out of the classroom and grabbed Weasley and Finnigan from behind. Harry then stepped forward. "Take them and sort them out. I got stuff to do."

Harry then turned and walk away. As he turned the corner, yelps of pain could be heard and the pounding of running feet. Harry glanced behind him and saw Daphne and Tracey standing behind him.

"Potter, wait up." Yelled Tracey.

"It's Harry, Davis." Said Harry.

"Fine then Potter. I'll call you Harry if you call me Tracey." Said Tracey, glaring at Harry.

"And you?" asked Harry towards Daphne.

"Daphne." Said Daphne, a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Nice to meet you two. So what do you want?" said Harry.

"You shouldn't go wandering by yourself, you know," Daphne told him, gesturing for him to walk next to her.

"Why's that?" he said, falling into step with her.

"Alone, you make an easy target."

"Any other reason why?" asked Harry.

"Because we wanted to talk to you." Said Daphne.

"Why?" said Harry.

"We need some help." Admitted Tracey.

"What type of help?" asked Harry.

"Our parents want us to get married at the earliest option. However we don't want to marry some heartless bastard." Said Daphne.

"Listen, I've been in this world for a month now. I still don't know much about it." Said Harry.

"We'll make you a deal. Me and Daphne here can tell you political dealing and traditions. All you need to do is help us out." Said Tracey.

"In what way?" asked Harry. At this the two girls started to get nervous and looks of concern appeared on their faces.

**And stop there. To be continued**

**Poll: Can't believe how many people have replied to this. This is my popular story on FF. Thanks you all for reading this story.**

**SO FAR:**

**Fleur: 17 Votes**

**Gabrielle: 13 Votes**

**Tonks: 12 Votes**

**Tracy: 14 Votes**

**Astoria: 14 Votes**

**Su Li: 4 Votes**

**Gryffindor Chasers (as a Group): 3 votes**

**Luna: 5 Votes**

**Patil Twins :6 votes**

**Susan Bones: 3 Votes**

**Lavender Brown: 2 Vote**

**Cho Chang: 3 Vote**

**Katie Bell (single): 2 vote**

**Sophie (My OC): 1 Vote**

**Romilda Vane:1 Vote**

**Sally-Anne Perks: 1 Vote**

**Marietta Edgecombe: 1 Vote**

**Lisa Turpin: 1 Vote**

**Amelia Bones: 1 Vote**

**Andromeda Tonk: 1 Vote**

**Bellatrix Lestrange : 1 Vote**

**Minerva McGonagall:1 Vote**

**Aurora Sinistra: 1 Vote**

**Penelope Clearwater: 1 Vote**

**Plus the Fifth year summer romance.**

**So if you want to have your favourite character in the Harem. Vote now via Review or PM.**

**Review response:**

**Tru Yung Soulja: I'm not sure how I'm going to write about every single character you put down. Although thanks for the review.**

**xfighter4: Understand where you are coming from. The reason I put that down is so that I could tell people what is going to happen in the story before I get to the M rated stuff. Which will start somewhere towards the end of the second year or into the third.**

**steve m potter: Thanks for another review. Thanks for the ideas. Might use a couple.**

**For the rest, thanks for review and voting!**

**Fighter 54**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- What do you want?

"So girls, do I have to stand here all day or are you going to tell me what you want?" said Harry.

Tracey sighed, "The thing is Potter we need you to offer our fathers the possible marriage between our houses. Just so that when our fathers have to decide who our husband is going to be, they have the option of you as an in-law."

"Just how will that help me?" said Harry.

"The rejection price is a thousand galleons." Said Daphne.

"And what happens if he accepts? Then I'll be engaged to you." Pointed out Harry.

"That won't happen." Dismissed Tracey.

"Really? Can you grantee that?" said Harry, walking up to Tracey. His emerald eyes piecing her's. "One hundred percent?"

Tracey sighed and looked down. "no." She admitted.

"Fine. Give me time to think about it." Said Harry, glaring at the pair.

"Harry. We don't want to become useless and a baby factory. Surely you can understand that." Tried Daphne.

"I said I'd think about it. And no, I don't understand you because I'm muggle raised!" said Harry, he then turned on his heels and walked away. Leaving two girls behind with fear in their hearts.

**Later that Night.**

"This is going to be great." Said Draco as he and Harry walked down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah. Sure Draco. Let's make the team first." Said Harry. They entered the stadium and waited in the darkening evening. "When is Flint going to get here?" asked Harry.

"Don't know." Said Draco.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Flint, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. "Hey, Potter, come down!"

Flint had arrived. He was carrying a large Flint en crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.

"Very nice," said Flint, his eyes glinting. "I see what Snape meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practice three times a week. Same to you Malfoy. I'll make something out the pair of you."

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"Right," said Flint . "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers. They play with the quaffle and have to score as many points as they can by scoring through the hoops"

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Flint . "Take this."

He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.

"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Flint said. "These two are the Bludgers."

He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Stand back," Flint warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Flint , who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Flint panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team.

"Err — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers." Said Draco.

"Unless they crack my head open." Muttered Harry.

"You'll still have to catch the snitch or die trying." Muttered Flint reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"_This_," grunted Flint , "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. Now there is one spot available at the moment, which is the seekers position."

"I want a test for the pair of you." Flint brought out two Cheepsweepers. "You both got the same broom. I'm going to release the snitch and see which one of you gets it. The winner gets the spot. The other will be our reserve for the season. Got it?"

Draco and Harry nodded before taking to the air. After ten minutes, Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. He had seen the Snitch — it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Goal posts. And then he saw something to make his heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face. "Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged his broom. He was gaining on Malfoy — Harry flattened himself to the broom handle to add more speed to his descent. he was at Malfoy's ankles — he was level —

Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers. A small clap echoes around the stadium as Flint walks over to the pair. His eyes filled with greed.

**And that's that Chapter done.**

**First off. Thanks you so SO Much for the biggest number of reviews so far. Around 30 for the last chapter and we've passed the 100 mark. WOOHOO.**

**Second thing is the Polls.**

**SO FAR:**

**Fleur: 29 Votes**

**Gabrielle: 22 Votes**

**Tonks: 35 Votes ( Okay. Stop voting for her. She has made it.)**

**Tracy: 30 Votes**

**Astoria: 19 Votes**

**Su Li: 5 Votes**

**Gryffindor Chasers (as a Group): 5 votes**

**Luna: 5 Votes**

**Patil Twins :8 votes**

**Susan Bones: 3 Votes**

**Lavender Brown: 3 Vote**

**Cho Chang: 3 Vote**

**Katie Bell (single): 4 vote**

**Sophie (My OC): 3 Vote**

**Romilda Vane:1 Vote**

**Sally-Anne Perks: 1 Vote**

**Marietta Edgecombe: 1 Vote**

**Lisa Turpin: 1 Vote**

**Amelia Bones: 1 Vote**

**Andromeda Tonk: 1 Vote**

**Bellatrix Lestrange : 1 Vote**

**Minerva McGonagall:1 Vote**

**Aurora Sinistra: 1 Vote**

**Penelope Clearwater: 1 Vote**

**Plus the Fifth year summer romance.**

**So if you want to have your favourite character in the Harem. Vote now via Review or PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Halloween and Death

Perhaps it was because he was so busy now, what with Quidditch practice twice a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he crossed off the last day of October on his calendar. He'd been at Hogwarts for two months now, and the old castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.

Flint was a nightmare. He made them training in all weather and pushed Harry to the limit. His Reasoning? Flint wanted all his players to be useful in a fight. Therefore due to the potions from Snape and Flint's workouts, Harry was around the small built of Draco.

The First Years were approaching their first Halloween and everyone was looking forwards to it. A exciting day in which Harry managed to learn the Reducto curse off Draco. His friends had helped him with learning the basics of magic, drawing them all closer together as a group. They were helping Harry how to say the Latin words, something that Blaise and Susan claimed they were good at. "In fact, I can speak eleven languages." Said Susan in one of the conversations Susan and Harry had together.

"Really?" asked Harry, unsure how to answer that.

"Of Course. My Aunt says that Languages were best learnt at a young age." Said Susan.

"And what does your parents say?" asked Harry with interest.

"My parents died when I was a child." Said Susan. Inside Harry's head, he was mentally smacking himself on the head. _"STUPID! STUPID!"_

"I'm so sorry Susan. I spoke without thinking. Oh god, I'm turning into Weasley. Save me Susan!" said Harry, playfully getting down on his knees in front of Susan. Susan giggled slightly and the slip up by Harry was forget.

On Halloween, Charms was their last class that day, so they holed up in the Common Room afterwards to finish some homework. Professor Snape had assigned an essay on the Boil Solution that was due the following morning. They would actually be attempting to make the potion in one week, something all the Slytherins were looking forward to.

When it was time for dinner, all the boys and girls apart from Susan and the ice queens, who were at the girl's bathroom, entered the Great Hall and stopped in their tracks. The Hall had been absolutely transformed. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a chicken leg when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, turban askew, and terror written across his face. Everyone stared in amazement as he tripped and fell to his knees in front of the High Table.

"Troll!" he gasped. "In the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." And he slid to the floor in a dead faint.

"Bloody Coward" muttered Harry under his breath.

For a second nobody moved. Then someone screamed and a panicked uproar filled the hall. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"There will be order," he declared. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately. I will lead the teachers to the dungeons and we will deal with this troll. Quickly now!"

Flint's sixth year prefect partner, Victoria, appeared lost in thought, but when she spoke, she was perfectly cool and composed, very much in charge of the situation.

"Listen up, everyone. Because this troll is in the dungeons, I have decided that it would be too dangerous to try to lead you all back to the common room. We're going to the library instead."

"What will Professor Dumbledore say?" a frightened second year girl asked.

Victoria's upper lip curled in disgust, though she said nothing inflammatory. "Sometimes the Headmaster is a little absent-minded. I'm sure it just slipped his mind that our common room is in the dungeons."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's arm.

"I've just thought — the girls." Harry then started to head up to the front to Sophie. "Sophie, some of the girl. They are in the bathroom!"

Sophie's eyes widen before getting two of the seventh years boys. "Harry, you can come too."

They separated from the group, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. "DOWN!" hissed Sophie, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it, however, they saw Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"Can you smell something?" asked Harry sniffing and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. One of the boys pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, and then slouched slowly into the room.

"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"That would be a great idea if it was not the girl's bathroom." Replied Sophie.

"Wait. If it's the girl's Bath-" A scream erupted into the night. The four students paled and ran into the bathroom. Susan, Tracey and Daphne were pressed against the far wall, throwing hexes against the troll, which would bounce off its thick skin.

Sophie sprang into action by ducking under the troll's club and began to protect the girls with a advanced shield. The two boys began to cast several cutting curses into the Troll which took mass effects. It was going so well until it was interrupted by a annoying, loudmouth redhead Gryffindor and his tag along.

Ron and Seamus burst through the door, waving their wands about. Weasley casted a Wingardium Leviosa which hits one of the Slytherin boys on the head and levitates them into the path of the Troll's club. Seamus sent a stinging hex at the other boy which hits him in between the legs and introduces him to a world of pain.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. The Troll's club was swinging dangerously around as Harry sprang into action.

He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there. Harry pulled out his wand and rammed it up the Troll's nostril and yelled "REDUCTO!"

The force of the spell destroyed the inside of the troll's head and tore straight through the inside skin and brains before exiting the back of the skull. Green Blood poured out of the back of the head down onto a surprised Harry. The blood covered Harry in his robes and began to pool at his feet.

It was to that moment the professors decide arrived.

**Okay. Let me tell you why it took so long to update. After the latest Chapter of Snake World, I had a small accident which resulted in my index and middle finger on my left hand suffering a small facture. I was stuck in hospital for two days before told not to use my hand for anything. Therefore, I was unable to write as fast as I would like. Just using your right hand is a killer.**

**I would like to thank you all for your patience and reviews. Apart from those with guns and trying to find out where I live so that they can shot me and write this story themselves and take all the credit.**

**Now the Poll**

**To answer one question of how many girls are to be in the Harem. I think around about Eleven should do it. Others may have one nights stand or such. The reason why it's eleven because It's the starting age for Hogwarts and if I play in any sport, I like to wear the number eleven. Any complaints. Please go www/I-don' where you can yell your heart out and don't annoy me about me copying from a book!**

**People in so far: **

**Ginny**

**Daphne**

**Tonks**

**Tracey**

**Poll results so far:**

**Fleur: 34 Votes**

**Gabrielle: 30 Votes**

**Astoria: 24 Votes**

**Su Li: 5 Votes**

**Gryffindor Chasers (as a Group): 8 votes**

**Luna: 11 Votes**

**Patil Twins :10 votes**

**Susan Bones: 6 Votes**

**Lavender Brown: 3 Vote**

**Cho Chang: 3 Vote**

**Katie Bell (single): 4 vote**

**Sophie (My OC): 5 Vote**

**Romilda Vane:1 Vote**

**Sally-Anne Perks: 1 Vote**

**Marietta Edgecombe: 1 Vote**

**Lisa Turpin: 1 Vote**

**Amelia Bones: 1 Vote**

**Andromeda Tonk: 1 Vote**

**Bellatrix Lestrange : 2 Vote**

**Minerva McGonagall:2 Vote**

**Aurora Sinistra: 2 Vote**

**Penelope Clearwater: 1 Vote**

**Plus the Fifth year summer romance.**

**So if you want to have your favourite character in the Harem. Vote now via Review or PM.**

**And just one more Rant: Can people please read this because I've had Reviews such as don't put Ginny in When I said at the start she was already in.**

**Fighter54**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Aftermath of a Troll.

**Girl's Bathroom.**

A blood covered Harry spat out a mouthful of the green liquid. "That taste disgusting." He exclaimed before catching sight of the professors. "_What_ is going on here?" came a shocked and infuriated voice. The Slytherins and Gryffindors turned to see Professor McGonagall standing nearby, her face pinched, her lips white from being pressed together, and her eyes flat and piercing. She looked very unhappy with them. "Why aren't you in your common rooms?"

"Seeing as how there was a troll loose in the dungeons, our prefects decided to take us to the library instead." Said Harry.

"Then why aren't you in the library?" she asked through clenched teeth, visibly trying to not give in to the urge to strangle the lot of them.

"A worthy question," interjected Professor Snape, coming onto the scene with Professor Quirrell close behind. He bent over to examine the troll. "This troll's dead." He stood up. "How?" he asked, his black eyes boring directly into Harry's.

"Simple. Tracey, Daphne and Susan were in the girl's bathroom at the time of the announcement by Professor Quirrell. I told Sophia this and we came here to get here." Said Harry

"Professor Snape, I reacted and got the two best duellers in the seventh year. We raced up here to find the troll about to attack the girls. We raced into action and had the troll under control until these Gryffindors showed up and took out the two duellers." Said Sophie. "The red head boy casted a Wingardium Leviosa levitated one of the boys into the path of the Troll's club. The other one sent a stinging hex at the other boy which hits him in between the legs."

"Then how come the troll is like this?" asked Snape glaring at Weasley and Finnigan.

"Harry manage to cast a reducto curse and destroyed the brain by sticking his wand up the troll's nostrils." Said Sophie with a small smile.

"That not what happen." Said Weasley drawing everyone's attention. "Me and Seamus saw Potter and the other three enter the girl's bathroom and ran in after them. We were the ones who killed the troll. Not those Snakes." Finnigan nodded at this. Sophie glared at the pair before turning to Professor Snape.

"I'm willing to give my memory of the incident to you professor. I'm sure professor Dumbledore will be interested in this incident and will be willing to provide his pensieve." Snape smirked at this whilst McGonagall sighed.

"Fine then, I will speak to Dumbledore about this. But how could you be so stupid?" McGonagall burst out. "You could have been killed!"

"But they weren't," Snape said sharply. "And they prevented this troll from causing murder and mayhem here in the castle. Their methods were crude, no doubt, but no less inspired for it." He looked critically at them. "Twenty points," he said firmly.

Harry was delighted at the look of disbelief that crossed McGonagall's face. "Professor Snape," she began.

"Each."

"Now really!" she yelled with annoyance.

Miss Bungs, can you take Harry to the Prefects bathroom and send to the house elves that he needs his robes clean." Sophie nodded and motioned Harry to follow her up to the fifth floor. At the fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. As Harry walked, he left green footprints on the floor.

Sophia stopped and said "Pine Fresh." A door open and showed Harry a bathroom. "Clean yourself up and the elves will get new robes. After a quick shower and a change into new robes, Harry was escorted down by Sophie to the dungeon.

Of course they immediately told the story to all their friends, and within a day the whole of Slytherin House knew that Harry had done a deed that any other student most likely could not have done. Harry got nods of respect from everyone whenever they passed him by.

No answers came forth as to how the troll had gotten into the castle in the first place, but the students were all satisfied with the exciting story. Everyone wanted to hear the story first-hand, and Harry became instant celebrity again.

Not a day into November, the weather became very cold indeed. The mountains around the school became icy grey, and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the windows on the upper floors going about his groundskeeper duties, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves (a whole rabbit for each hand!), and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun!

On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Gryffindor was in second place in the House Cup, though the points from winning the match would not let them take first place. Slytherin was already in first place, and they wanted to maintain that lead.

Harry's presence on the team had not been kept secret, so some people kept telling him he'd be brilliant, while others told him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress. Plus last minute practices forced on the team by Flint made Harry even more grateful for his friends, who helped him get through all of his homework. His grades would have plummeted had he been left on his own.

But the best moment when Harry was presented a set of emerald robes with the number seven on the back. The symbol of the Slytherin house on it. The snake head has it's mouth open and looks like it is about to strike. Along with the uniform, there was a broom. A Nimbus two thousand. No one would tell him who gave it to him.

The sky that Saturday morning was bright, clear, and cold. Flint was in a sour mood as he escorted Harry down to the pitch. Something about Gryffindors taking out his seeker when he not looking. The rest of the Slytherin House Quidditch Team met them down there: Miles Bletchley, Desmond Montague, Adrian Pucey, Ivan Bole, and Matthew Derrick.

Soon the stadium was filled with cheering students and Flint then started his team talk. "Bole and Derrick" he directed towards the troll-faced boys. "Take them out. If we aren't scoring, take out Woods, no matter what the cost." Flint got two grunts in return so he turned to his two chasers and keeper.

Pucey and Montague, show no mercy to the lions and Bletchley, every goal you let in, I'll make you run a lap of the grounds. Potter, I want a big score so wait as long as possible. Woods still hasn't got a good seeker, so you'll have an easy time out there. But catch it or you are off the team for Malfoy."

A bell rang and all of the players stood up and shouldered their own broom. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach and stopped until it was only him and Flint. "Get out there Potter." said Flint, pushing Harry forward towards the end of the tunnel."Now let's SMASH THEM!" yelled Flint as the roar of the crowd greeted them as they stepped out of the tunnel. Slytherin supporters waved flags and shot firecrackers into the sky. Green and silver confetti drifted down.

"Slytherin!Slytherin!Slytherin!" came the chant from the emerald covered supporters and the players took to the centre circle and began the wait for the Gryffindors.

* * *

**And let's wait until next time for the game.**

**I've got 178 reviews so far. ****Okay. Let me tell you something super annoying. I'm not giving names, but I've received a couple of annoying PM telling me, how they don't like my dark harry and how I should change him into a better person. Well, here is my answer to that request. **

**No**

**I would like to thank you all the other people who reviewed or put me on story alert.**

**Now the Poll. 11 People are going the harem.**

**People that are going to be in it: **

**Ginny**

**Daphne**

**Tonks**

**Tracey**

**Poll results so far:**

**Fleur: 38 Votes**

**Gabrielle: 31 Votes**

**Astoria: 27 Votes**

**Su Li: 5 Votes**

**Gryffindor Chasers (as a Group): 14 votes**

**Luna: 15 Votes**

**Patil Twins :14 votes**

**Susan Bones: 9 Votes**

**Lavender Brown: 4 Vote**

**Cho Chang: 3 Vote**

**Katie Bell (single): 6 vote**

**Sophie (My OC): 5 Vote**

**Romilda Vane:1 Vote**

**Sally-Anne Perks: 1 Vote**

**Marietta Edgecombe: 1 Vote**

**Lisa Turpin: 1 Vote**

**Amelia Bones: 2 Vote**

**Andromeda Tonk: 1 Vote**

**Bellatrix Lestrange : 3 Vote**

**Minerva McGonagall:2 Vote**

**Aurora Sinistra: 3 Vote**

**Penelope Clearwater: 1 Vote**

**Plus the Fifth year summer romance.**

**So if you want to have your favourite character in the Harem. Vote now via Review or PM. Oh yes. You can vote for every chapter because I have problems remembering names and such.**

**No flamers please. If you don't like it, write your own story and tell me so I can do the same to you**

**Fighter54**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITALS- comentary

Chapter Ten- Gryffindor Versus Slytherin the first game

With the cheers from the Slytherin crowd still ringing, the Gryffindor team appeared. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE COME THE GRYFFINDORS LEAD BY WOODS. HIS CHASERS ARE BELL, SPINNET AND JOHNSON. THE BEATERS ARE THE RED DEVILS THAT ARE FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY. AND THEIR SEEKER IS _(Okay. Quick A.N: I searched for ages to find a name I could use from the first book. No character from the Gryffindor house that suit the purpose. J.K. I know Harry never really spoke to people. But surely there should have been more characters. God, that suck. So people, another OC is introduced today.)_ Kira White. Harry watched the line before seeing the Seeker. She looks around Harry's age therefore she must have been a second year. Her hair looked untameable whilst her grey eyes were slightly haunted at the sight of Harry. She had a small petite body that looks like it had just started to develop.

Harry's eyes wandered along the line before coming to rest on the other three girls. Bell was similar to Kira, however she was taller along with blonde hair and Brownish eyes. Johnson and Spinnet were both darker skinned with brown eyes. But Johnson would wear her hair with braids.

Harry pulled his eyes away from the team because of the arrival of Madam Hooch. The grey haired witch glared at all the players before releasing Bludgers and snitch. The golden snitch circling both of the seekers before disappearing. "Now then, I want a nice clean game, all of you," she said, staring directly at Flint. His face took on an innocent expression.

"Mount your brooms!"

Harry straddled the smooth wooden handle of his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch's silver whistle gave a piercing shriek. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off!

"AND THE QUAFFLE IS TAKEN BY MARCUS FLINT AND HE STREAMS TOWARDS GOAL. FLINT IS FLYING LIKE A REALLY UGLY BIRD HERE! FLINT SHOOT! BUT IT'S SAVED BY WOODS, THE FANSTASTIC GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN AND KEEPER. HE THROWS IT OUT TO JOHNSON WHO IS STILL REFUSING TO GO OUT WITH ME."

"JORDAN!"

Harry didn't know the boy who was providing the play-by-play action, Lee Jordan, but Flint had warned Harry to pay him no mind. Though he was minded by the stern and impartial Professor McGonagall, Jordan still let his Gryffindor bias show.

"AND GRFFINDOR SCORE TO GO TEN-ZERO AHEAD." Harry circled above high above the game below. He noticed that the opposite seeker was zooming around the stadium looking for a glint of gold. Gryffindor then scored another three goals in quick succession. The three chasers for the lion were working well together whilst Woods was having the game of his life. "AND THIS GRYFFINDOR TEAM LOOK GOOD FOR THEIR LEAD." Commented Jordan. This seemed to strike a chord with the Slytherin watching from the stands as they let their displeasure know as Gryffindor scored again to make the score fifty-zero. At that moment, Flint called for a time out. Harry zoomed down to find Flint yelling angrily at Bletchley.

"What's the fuck the matter. Has something hit that thick head of yours?"yelled the red faced captain at the scared keeper.

"Can I make a suggestion." Spoke up Harry, a idea sparkling in his brain.

"What Potter?" said Flint.

"We need to take out the keeper." Said Harry, a smile on his face which was echoed on his captain's.

"Good idea. But the Bludgers aren't getting close enough." Said Flint.

"I'll distract him. Make sure your trolls don't mess up." Said Harry as he mount the broom and resumed his previous position above the game. The rest of the team followed him. The Gryffindors rejoined them in the air and the game resumed. Harry then sent a hand signal to Flint to let him know before renewing his grip on the broom before diving like a hawk toward the lonely red figure at the red end goalposts. "WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT'S POTTER DOING? HAS HE SEEN THE SNITCH?" Jordan yelled as Harry hurtled towards Woods. However at the last moment as Woods braced himself for the crash, Harry corkscrewed under the broom as two Bludgers crashed into Wood, one smashing his broom and the other colliding with his head, causing a deep cut to appear in his temple. Woods fell to the ground as the Gryffindors turned their fury towards Harry, howling abuse to the now floating Harry, who just did nothing but smile at them, enraging them further.

"POTTER MUST HAVE CHEATED THERE, SURELY. ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL?" yelled Jordan. That didn't stop Slytherin. Pucey scooped up the loose Quaffle and sent it soaring into the centre post. Johnson gained possession, but was cut off by Flint, howling his warcry, who stole it from her.

It was turning into a rout. Bole and Derrick had clearly knocked out Wood, and without a Keeper, Gryffindor's chances were sunk. One of the Chasers might guard the rings, but she would not have Wood's experience. The two remaining Chasers could never beat three, not with the way Flint had gone insane. The score slowly turned in Slytherin's favour. It was now 100-60 to Slytherin. That's when the snitch was finally sighted. Both of the seekers saw it and began the chase. Lion verse Snake. The small, fast golden ball stood at the bottom of the Slytherin goalposts and they both flew at similar speeds at the golden ball. There was only one thing that was going to happen.

Crash.

The two brooms collide and the two seekers fell about ten feet before they hit the ground. Everyone was looking for the snitch. The one that was clutched tightly in the hand with the green sleeve and the snake crest on it's robes. The Slytherins and their supporters all let up a tremendous cheer. The whole team began to converge on him.

"Bloody brillant!" Flint shouted in his ear, nearly deafening him. He picked Harry up and swung him around in a circle. Bole and Derrick bruised his shoulders with their slaps of congratulations. Pucey and Montague raised him up in the air above the crowd of fans that had raced on the pitch. Raining praise down upon the boy who won them the game.

Harry Potter. The boy who won.

**Hello Readers**

**I know. Long time-no update. Here's the thing. I was uninspired before I read through this story again and thinking of a new idea on the story.**

**So hope you like this chapter. Feel free to leave a horrible comment because I want them. I care for all reviews. Good or bad. It make me a better writer.**

**Next item on AN. Is anyone a good drawer? If you are, please PM me about a project for me. No money involved. It's related to this story.**

**Now about Hermione. I have a really gruesome plan in her future. No, she WILL NOT be in Harry's Harem. I'd just can't see her in it. Sorry.**

**I got a suggestion for a time skip which is tempting. I'll sit on that idea for a while.**

**Now the Poll. 11 People are going the harem.**

**People that are going to be in it: **

**Ginny**

**Daphne**

**Tonks**

**Tracey**

**Fleur**

**Poll results so far:**

**Gabrielle: 36 Votes**

**Astoria: 32 Votes**

**Su Li: 7 Votes**

**Gryffindor Chasers (as a Group): 20 votes**

**Luna: 18 Votes**

**Patil Twins :17 votes**

**Susan Bones: 13 Votes**

**Lavender Brown: 4 Vote**

**Cho Chang: 3 Vote**

**Katie Bell (single): 6 vote**

**Sophie (My OC): 8 Vote**

**Romilda Vane:1 Vote**

**Sally-Anne Perks: 1 Vote**

**Marietta Edgecombe: 1 Vote**

**Lisa Turpin: 1 Vote**

**Amelia Bones: 5 Vote**

**Andromeda Tonk: 1 Vote**

**Bellatrix Lestrange : 8 Vote**

**Minerva McGonagall: 5 Vote**

**Aurora Sinistra: 5 Vote**

**Penelope Clearwater: 1 Vote**

**Plus the Fifth year summer romance.**

**So if you want to have your favourite character in the Harem. Vote now via Review or PM. Oh yes. You can vote for every chapter because I have problems remembering names and such.**

**Fighter54**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold-Contact**

_Letter_

_Thoughts_

Chapter Eleven-Christmas Time

Harry's win propelled Harry to hero status in the common room and in a potion master mind. The nods of respect from the students and the points awarded for the smallest of things by Snape ensured that the months before Christmas were happy ones.

The emerald green fires in both the Slytherin common room and their individual dormitories made the House one of the main places that remained warm under the bitter coldness. When Harry asked why the fire was green, Draco said that there was a glamour spell on the logs; there it acted on the flames as well. Elsewhere, only the Great Hall was remotely comfortable. In the rest of the castle, the corridors were ice-cold, and the bitter wind constantly rattled the classroom windows. Though the dungeons were made of stone and held the winter chill, the walls were solid, and neither snow nor wind could penetrate.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. Harry was looking forward to taking a break from school. When Professor Snape had come around to inquire if any students would be staying at school over the holidays, Harry had been glad to explain that though he wasn't staying at school, he certainly wasn't going back to his awful Muggle relatives.

"Oh no, Mister Potter?" Snape asked curiously. "Where then, may I ask, do you plan to go?"

"Susan's Aunt. Madam Bones had invited me to stay for the holidays." This was true, however Harry had also received a invite from the Malfoys. However he declined because of the logic that Harry Potter staying with a excused death eater would give Harry some bad publicity in the press.

Professor Snape, though, frowned slightly. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as all that, Mister Potter," he said.

"What's the problem, sir?" Draco asked, as Harry's heart leapt into his throat. He desperately did not want to see his so-called family.

"To go anywhere other than home, the school must receive a notification of permission from a parent or guardian," Snape explained. "I advise you to write a letter home and ask for such permission, Mister Potter. Otherwise, the Headmaster will not allow it."

Harry sighed before hurrying off to write a letter to the Dursley's, asking for permission. However when Hedwig returned with the letter. The answer was very clear. Uncle Vernon's own hand in blue ink on blue-lined white paper. It forbid him to associate with any of his fellow 'freaks' and explicitly instructed the Headmaster to not let Harry leave the school grounds. When Harry read the letter, he crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the emerald flames, watching the letter burn with flames.

That when Susan decide to step in. "Don't worry Harry, you'll still be to come to the new year's party." The new year's party was a annual party hosted by Fudge, the Minster of Magic. When it turned out that Harry had accepted the invite, Fudge automatically offered anything in Harry's direction. Dress robes and a two way portkey from any location. At the thought of this, Harry let out a small smile. "That's more like it. Can't have my date looking like a person who seen death."

At this Harry chuckled. "Since when did I agree to be your date?"

"Because you're my plus one." Said Susan, before she then sat down in Harry's lap causing him to stiffen. "Mmm. It's very nice and warm here. I might stay for a while." Harry lacked the will to protest and therefore remained sat with the redhead on his lap.

Harry was indeed looking forward to the holiday. Though he had been denied his first choice of visiting Malfoy Manor by the Dursleys, at least he wouldn't be forced to see those horrible Muggles. The Christmas feast at Hogwarts was likely to be a thousand times better than anything he ate at Privet Drive.

Everyone left the next morning. The first years had a bit of an emotional parting. Every girl hugged Harry the only one who were remaining at the school. Millie had hesitated to hug, and Harry saw her start to offer her hand to shake, but she set her jaw and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing the breath out of him. Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle all shook hands, and Harry feared he might never write with a quill again, so strong were the bigger boys' grips. After breakfast, Harry were all alone in Slytherin House. That was until professor Snape joined him.

"Potter." Said the potion master. Harry looked toward the potion master. "Follow me." The pair took a walk to Snape's office. As they entered, Snape motioned to Harry to sit down which he did. "Potter, I am here with an offer. So far, you have shown a lot of potential and therefore I would like to make a offer of training you and mister Malfoy after Christmas. I do believe that you could benefit from this." Snape's black eyes glinted madly.

Harry paused to examine the option from every viewpoint before saying "Sir. I accept."

"Good Potter. Now get out of my office. Bring yourself and Mr Malfoy on the first Wednesday back after the holidays. Good day" at this point, Harry fled the room.

On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the feast the next day. He wasn't expecting a visit from St. Nicholas, nor did he expect any presents. He'd never gotten presents before, so when he woke in the morning to find a pile of brightly-wrapped packages at the foot of his bed, he was very shocked. Looking at the tags, he saw that they were from his friends and their parents. It brought a tear to his eye.

Harry picked up the top parcel. It was a decent sized box wrapped in shiny silver foil. The tag was from Jenna's parents. He tore it open to find several tins of polish and a polishing cloth. The note inside said, "For broom and wand." He smiled.

His next parcel was wrapped in shiny green foil, and it was from Theodore's parents. Inside was a tooled leather wand sheath. The runes designs ensnared the eyes. He put it with his robes immediately.

The next package was from Goyle's mum and dad and contained a fine set of Gobstones. That was excellent, now he wouldn't have to borrow a set if he wanted to play.

Crabbe's parents had given him a pair of matched raven-feather quills and an inkwell filled with silver ink. The Well had a spell that automatically refilled the pot after use.

Pansy and her parents had bought him a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. He'd mentioned several times that he ought to get the paper, and now he was saved the trouble.

Crabbe and Goyle had jointly bought him a cardboard box and filled it with candy. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, and other things he'd never heard of before. Even the snack trolley on the Hogwarts Express didn't have most of this stuff. He nibbled on a sugar quill.

From the Zabinis and Bulstrodes, there were a dozen boxes of new clothes. Harry looked down at his tatty hand-me-downs and flushed red before picking up the clothes and pulling them on to be pleasantly surprised that they fitted him perfectly.

Harry picked up a letter, in a Muggle envelope. There was no parcel attatched to it. Inside the envelope was a note. He unfolded it and began to read.

_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon._ Taped to the note was a fifty-pence coin.

Harry growled at this before placing the letter and coin on the floor, pulling out his wand and yelled Reducto. The spell shattered the coin, much to Harry's happiness before he grabbed the next present. Inside it was a present from the Malfoy's. It was a set of emerald dress robes along with a note._ For the Party._

The next one was a small box from both the Greengrass and Davis families. It was a box with two compartment. The first one was a book that told people about their family history. All you had to do was give it a drop of blood. Harry set that aside before looking in the other compartment. Inside was three sheets of parchment. Each cover with writing in black ink. Harry picked up the first and started to read.

**The declaration of the Joining of the Potter and Greengrass family.**

**I, Daniel Greengrass, offer the heir of the Potter family title my daughter Daphne in the binding contract of marriage on the condition that the Potter family provide a loving home for her and any children she may bear. I also include the annulment package if the suitor fails to deliver a child for the offering.**

**We also offer a dowry of ten thousand Galleons**_._

_**Daniel Greengrass**_

_**Head of House Greengrass **_

_**...**_

_**Lord of House Potter**_

Harry gasped at the sight of this before looking at the other two. The second one was a offer f or Tracey Davis whilst the third was given for a Astoria Greengrass. Harry replaced the contracts in the compartment before placing them on the bed. He would look at it later.

There was only one parcel left. Harry picked it up and noted that it felt very light. He tore the paper off. Something fluid and silvery grey went sliding to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Harry picked it up before pulling it on and looking in the mirror. It seemed as though his head was floating there in mid-air. The rest of his body was invisible. He pulled the hood up over his head, and he vanished from sight completely. "Bloody Hell." Muttered Harry before looking around for a note. Sure enough, a note had come with the cloak and fallen to the floor. Harry seized it. It was written in a narrow, loopy script that he'd never seen before.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It's time  
it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A Very Happy Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Harry stared at the note before saying again. "Bloody Hell!"

* * *

**Later that day**

Harry had never in his life seen such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roasted potatoes, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas; silver boats of thick, rich gravy; cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Which was then followed by the Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. One of the Ravenclaw boys they were sitting with up at the staff table because of the lack of students nearly swallowed a silver Sickle that was hiding in his slice. Harry watched as Hagrid got redder and redder in the face and kept calling for more wine. Then, to his amazement, he kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek, and she giggled and blushed like a young girl.

The Weasley clan had remained at school for the holiday for some unknown reason. Harry was able to talk civilly to the twins, who were not on good speaking turns with Ron. Apparently Ron had been a prat to them as well so the twins pretended they were not related to him. "Hey, Weasel," Harry sneered as the pair met on the stairs. Weasley stopped and turned around before being hit with a fully body blind curse. "Happy Christmas." Said Harry before heading down to the dungeons.

He still wondered who had sent him the invisibility cloak. He pulled it out and held onto it. It was smoother than silk, light as air. This had belonged to his father. It had been his father's.

He had to try it out. Now! He pulled it around his shoulders. Where he should have seen his legs, he saw only moonlit shadows. It was a queer feeling.

The note had said, _Use it well_.

An invisibility cloak was used to become invisible. He started with realization. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak! Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in darkness and silence. He could go anywhere with this cloak, anywhere at all, and Filch would never know. So where to first? His answer came when a girl who was wearing Hufflepuff colours and with bright pink hair came walking pass his spot. _"_maybe I can find out where the kitchens are" thought Harry so he followed the girl. She took several turns before entering a door. Harry followed her in, not realising that this was the girl's bathroom.

The room was full of steam, however the cloak provide some form of protection from the steam. Harry's seeking eyes soon found the girl. The girl sighed with happiness as she began to strip revealing a toned figure with a rounded bum and C cups sized breast. This ignited something inside Harry, the feeling of lust and anger came from inside as if something had awaken. Harry then stumbled out of the room before glancing in a window. His emerald eyes were turning black and the scar was shining brightly in the moonlight. His insides felt as if knifes were stabbing again and again. Harry began the short way back to the common room, limping and gasping for breath. He then muttered the password of pure before collapsing down on the sofa. His breaths were short gasps before his skin grew paler and paler before becoming as white as a bone. Then everything went black.

**Hello Readers.**

**So hope you like this chapter. Feel free to leave a horrible comment because I want them. I care for all reviews. Good or bad. It make me a better writer.**

**Next item on AN. Is anyone a good drawer? If you are, please PM me about a project for me. No money involved. It's related to this story.**

**Now the Poll. 11 People are going the harem.**

**People that are going to be in it: **

**Ginny**

**Daphne**

**Tonks**

**Tracey**

**Fleur**

**Gabrielle**

**Astoria**

**Poll results so far:**

**Su Li: 7 Votes**

**Gryffindor Chasers (as a Group): 24 votes**

**Luna: 22 Votes**

**Patil Twins :20 votes**

**Susan Bones: 16 Votes**

**Lavender Brown: 5 Vote**

**Cho Chang: 3 Vote**

**Katie Bell (single): 6 vote**

**Sophie (My OC): 10 Vote**

**Romilda Vane:2 Vote**

**Sally-Anne Perks: 1 Vote**

**Marietta Edgecombe: 1 Vote**

**Lisa Turpin: 1 Vote**

**Amelia Bones: 7 Vote**

**Andromeda Tonk: 1 Vote**

**Bellatrix Lestrange : 9 Vote**

**Minerva McGonagall: 5 Vote**

**Aurora Sinistra: 6 Vote**

**Penelope Clearwater: 1 Vote**

**Plus the Fifth year summer romance.**

**So if you want to have your favourite character in the Harem. Vote now via Review or PM. Oh yes. You can vote for every chapter because I have problems remembering names and such.**

**Fighter54**

**P.S () saying the girls name a billion times will only count as one. Okay?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve- Demon Blood Part One**

**Twelve Years before. 25****th**** of December at 3:00 am in the morning.**

A young couple slowly walked up the street. Their laughter echoing up and down the empty street before the raven haired man brought his redhead wife closer to him. Her slight baby bump just about to show. Unknown to the pair, two beings were watching them. One was a long slimy snake that had wrapped itself around the shoulders of a man with bright red eyes. His hood hiding his pale skin and red eyes.

The dark lord then pulled back his sleeve to press a bony figure to his dark mark, summoning his closest supporters. The dark lord motioned towards the couple. "Take them alive or face my fury." A giggle of delight told him that Bellatrix was there before the supporters raced after the laughing couple.

**With the couple.**

James Potter was on top of the world. His wife, Lily, had just given him the best present by saying that his child was going to be a boy. He couldn't wait until he and his best friend Sirius, better known as Padfoot or Pads, could teach him how to be a Quidditch superstar like James and Sirius had been.

Speaking of Sirius, apparently he had got close Angel Blanc, a hot girl from France. Close enough for Padfoot to even think of settling down with this girl having already got her in the bedroom. Sirius bragged all the details out to Remus and James at the Christmas Party that Albus Dumbledore had just held for the Order.

His thoughts were interrupted when his wife kissed his cheek. "James. Did you hear what I just asked?"

"Umm. Sorry Lily flower. Just away in my thoughts." Said James, a cocky smile on his face before picking his wife up bridal style and carries her down the street.

"What was that for?" asked Lily, a smile on her lips.

"You are carrying the future Marauder and Gryffindor golden boy. I'm going to make sure that he is going to be perfect." Said James before a red jet of light collide with his back. The effect was instant, James fell to his knees allowing Lily time react and saving her hip from smashing into the road. She then pulled out her wand to come face to face with Bellatrix.

"Little bitty lily wanna play?" cooed Bellatrix before she noticed the bump. "Ooo. Looks like Little Lily is not so little after all."

Lily then snarled before sending a bone breaking curse at Bellatrix, causing the duel to start. Lily was more powerful and skilful than the insane woman in front of her. However the fact that she was pregnant slowed her down and made her no match for Bellatrix. Bellatrix managed to take Lily down with a stunner inside two minutes before finding the dark lord approaching.

**Time shift forward.**

Harry laid gasping for breath, his eyes turning red before back to green. A dark figure watching him.

"Harry." Said the figure, dragging the word out and making it sound like a hiss. Harry then opened his mouth to release a gold cloud of particles that seem to float in the air. "Join me Harry Potter." The figure said before lowering his hood. A snake like face appeared, it's red eyes wide with delight.

Harry was screaming on the inside. He felt like he was on fire. The mental flames burning all in its path. "Who are you." Choked Harry.

The figure lean down to whisper, "Your Lord and Master."

**Time Shift Back twelve years (A.N again.) Riddle's Manor**

Lily groaned with pain before raising her head. She appeared to be a ritual room. Candles floated around creating the image of a golden room. Lily looked around before coming face to face with Voldemort face again. This was the third time she had come face to face with this monster.

"Hello Mrs Potter." That voice caused Lily to shiver.

"What do you want Tom?" said Lily. Lily discovered Tom's real name during her time as an unspeakable. Voldemort snarled at that before starting the big bad guy speech.

"Well, Mrs Potter. I've been looking for the last few months for a weapon. Something that will tip the balance of this war in my favour. And now I think I found it. It's a ritual. A spell called Demons Come." Lily paled at the name. She knew what it was.

"Voldemort. You can't. You won't be able to control it." Yelled Lily as she started to struggle against the bonds.

Voldemort just laughed. They say that the laughter of a person could tell the nature of that person. Voldemort's laughter was cold, heartless. Once he finished, he lowered his wand and pressed it against Lily's baby bump. "Everto, EGO dedi a unborn parvulus. Take is futurus vestri quod sceptrum is universitas." Shouted Voldemort.

The tip of his wand glowed white and the sounds of howling and screaming filled the air. The candles suddenly dimmed before dying. Then several ghosts rose up through the floor. They were different from normal ghosts. They appeared to have a solid form, but they had a red skin and their teeth were sharpen to points. At some unseen signal, they approached Lily before they all placed a hand on the place the wand was touching. Voldemort then lifted the wand. This caused the ghosts to vanish before Lily let lose a scream that echoed through the manor.

At that moment, the rescue team lead by Albus Dumbledore apparated at the manor. Their mission? To find and save the Potters.

Dumbledore heard the screams before yelling "Attero illud ianua" at the doors.

The blast shook the house and Voldemort at once called his inner circle. "Nott, Avery, go and see what the hell that was." The Dark Lord commanded. The two men raced from the room and down the hall. Voldemort was on edge, something about this didn't feel right to him. Another loud boom was heard a short time later, Voldemort and his followers ran from the drawing room and down the hall. They could see destruction all around them. A large hole had been blown in the east wall of the manor. They could see light from spells bouncing off the remaining walls. Voldemort spotted Nott lying on the floor clutching his chest.

"Nott what has happened?" He asked as he tried to help the man up.

"Under attack…Dumbledore and…at least twenty Aurors." Nott told him before passing out from his wound. Voldemort smiled before turning to his remaining men about to give an order when a large part of the ceiling collapsed. They all dove out of the way when a chandelier came crashing down on them. When the dust cleared Voldemort could see the advancing forces from the order. James Potter was there, having being found in the basement.

"My Lord. We should retreat." Advised Malfoy.

"Perhaps you are right Lucius." Said Voldemort. "Give the order." Malfoy bowed before barking out orders to the retreating Death Eaters

**Time Shift Forward**

Voldemort watched as the spell he casted on the Potter mudblood twelve years ago finally come into full effect. The Potter boy twisted and screamed in pain below. _"Not long now." _thought Voldemort. It was at that moment Harry's eyes then snapped open. Instead of the emerald green, they were bright gold and he started to float. "Who are you Mortal?" said the creature from within.

"Your new lord and Master. Bow to me, my servant." Said Voldemort.

"Master? Master?" said Harry, his voice child-like. He then started to float around Voldemort "Master is not you. Our Master should be younger. Should belong to the Potter line. Do you know him?" At this Harry started to laugh insanely.

"I were the ones who summoned you. You should serve me!"

"You are funny." Giggled Harry. "Little human thinks that he can control us? The Demons of this world?" At this, Harry's hand rose and a ball of light grew. The skin of Voldemort paled before he said the worst thing possible.

"I'm Lord Voldemort and you are my slaves." He yelled

"You are tiny." Said Harry before the ball left the hand and collided with Voldemort, causing him to erupt into flames. Screaming in agony, Voldemort became a mass of burning flesh then as he turned around, another face appeared and it was the face of professor Quirrell. Harry just watched as the man with two faces died at his feet.

* * *

**Hello Readers.**

**So hope you like this chapter. Feel free to leave a horrible comment because I want them. I care for all reviews. Good or bad. It make me a better writer.**

**Next item on AN. Is anyone a good drawer? If you are, please PM me about a project for me. No money involved. It's related to this story.**

**Now the Poll. 11 People are going the harem.**

**People that are going to be in it: **

**Ginny**

**Daphne**

**Tonks**

**Tracey**

**Fleur**

**Gabrielle**

**Astoria**

**Poll results so far:**

**Su Li: 7 Votes**

**Gryffindor Chasers (as a Group): 30 votes**

**Luna: 27 Votes**

**Patil Twins :26 votes**

**Susan Bones: 24 Votes**

**Lavender Brown: 14 Vote**

**Cho Chang: 6 Vote**

**Katie Bell (single): 6 vote**

**Sophie (My OC): 15 Vote**

**Romilda Vane: 2 Vote**

**Sally-Anne Perks: 1 Vote**

**Marietta Edgecombe: 1 Vote**

**Lisa Turpin: 1 Vote**

**Amelia Bones:14 Vote**

**Andromeda Tonk: 1 Vote**

**Bellatrix Lestrange : 14 Vote**

**Minerva McGonagall: 5 Vote**

**Aurora Sinistra: 6 Vote**

**Penelope Clearwater: 3 Vote**

**Plus the Fifth year summer romance.**

**So if you want to have your favourite character in the Harem. Vote now via Review or PM. Oh yes. You can vote for every chapter because I have problems remembering names and such.**

**Fighter54**

**Any question? Put them in the reviewer form and then wait for the next chapter.**

**Now in the words of Toby Turner. Peace off!**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay. Bad News. This hasn't been read because I can't find one. Any one I ask is not interest. So sorry if the spelling sucks or not long enough. Just make do for now. Plus, give me a idea how long a chapter in words size do you want. Don't say 15 K+ because I can't write that much per chapter.

In other stuff, people are confused about the story so I'll try my best to explain in this chapter what exactly Harry has going on.

Chapter 13- Demons and Minds

Harry's Mind

Harry laid face down, eyes closed. A steady heartbeat could be heard. Echoing the room, Pounding like a war drum that keeps a steady beat. The sound offered comfort to Harry who was slowly stirring. Groaning in pain, he opened his emerald eyes to find himself in a fire lit room. The flames illuminating the room in a red glow. In the centre was a stone table, runes covered the table. "What the hell." Whispered Harry as he pushed himself up before regretting it. His muscles screamed in protest at the movement. Harry let out a gasp of pain and sank back down.

A small chuckle came from the table. Harry twisted his head to find a women sitting on the table. She seem about nineteen and was as pale as a ghost, however that showed off her blood red eyes which where alight with laughter. However that wasn't the weirdest or scariest thing about her. Purple wings were on her back, they were hairless and smooth and showed the structure of the wings. Elf like ears held back the purple hair that reached down to her shoulders. The ears also suited her face, giving her facial features a beautiful, yet fragile look.

Her clothing were revealing. Her upper body was covered by a black leather halterneck top that barely seemed to contain her D sized breasts. The lower showed a black leather chain brief, however there was a small hole around the back that released a purple tail which seem to be swishing with a excitement.

The girl smiled before opening her lips to say "You humans are so funny sometimes. Always causing themselves pain and misery. It's a entertainment for us." Her voice was calm and seductive.

"Who are you?" whispered Harry, grimacing as he slowly stood up.

"I've been with you since your birth and you don't know who I am? Tut tut." Said the girl. "That's not good Harry James Potter. I had such high expectations for a human. The power core in you is so big."

"Tell me your name." said Harry.

"Persistent. A good habbit. My name is Usha. I'm a demon princess that was imprisoned in this body by the dark Gaylord." Said the girl before she frowned. The flames in the room dim.

"What's happening?" asked Harry.

"I'm trying to merge my soul with yours." Said Usha, a annoyed look coming across your face.

"Wait. What? Why are you trying to do that?" asked Harry, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Because I want to help you Harry. I've been forced to watch your miserable life so far. Plus I need your help." Said Usha.

"Join the line." Said Harry. At this Usha growled and took the few small steps between her and Harry. "wai-" started Harry before Usha grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air with inhuman strength.

"I think you ssshould ssshow more ressppecttt to the demon that controlssss your body." Hissed Usha. Harry gasped and choked as Usha's hand tightened on his throat, however he was able to notice that Usha had a snake like tongue in the shape of a Y. After another minute, when Harry slowly started turn blue in the face due to the lack of air, Usha released Harry to allow him to fall to the ground again.

Harry gasped for air, dragging the valuable gas back into his starved lungs. "Why me? I'm sure that there are other people in this world that can help you." Said Harry in between gasps.

Usha then smiled, a smile that made the hairs on Harry's neck stand up in fear. Usha then slide down to her knees, lowering her face so that her red eyes were literally inches from Harry.

"Because I'm attracted to power and you have plenty of it. Plus I need someone to become the next demon king and as Princess I choose you." Said Usha. Harry felt all the blood drain from the his face at that statement.

"Listen. I'm flattered. I really am, but I'd think you got the wrong person." Said Harry.

"I haven't. Fate intervened and gave me what I want and what I want is you Harry Potter." Said Usha, her tongue flicking out and tasting Harry's cheek. "You have time to decide if you accept. But now return to your body."

"How do I contact you?" asked Harry. At this Usha let out stream of laughter.

"It's your mind. You can contact me anytime you like." Said Usha as the room brightened in a pure white light. Harry tried to keep watching Usha's form until the light became too bright and Harry thought no more.

**Slytherin Common Room**

Harry groaned as a bird pecked his ear. His body felt sore from the night spent on the floor because of his seizure. His senses telling him that the bird was annoyed at him for some reason. He raised his head to find a snowy white owl glazing at him with her eyes. "What?" snapped Harry, glaring at Hedwig. At this Hedwig shifted, her eyes looking reproachful. "Can't you see I had a bad night?" A hoot was his only answer. Harry chuckled before saying "I'm talking to an owl, girls are sending marriage contracts to me and above all of that I'm the boy who lived. How crazy can my life be and why can't I just be Harry?" another hoot from Hedwig offered the only answer before Harry heaved himself on to the sofa and ran his fingers through his wild hair. Hedwig spread her wings and sat down on Harry's knee.

At this, Harry chuckled and started to stroke Hedwig's feathers before rewinding his mental encounter with Usha. "What's a demon king?" he said out loud. Hedwig stilled at the name before taking off in flight. "What the?" muttered Harry as he watched Hedwig fly over to the bookcase in the common room and grab a book in one of her claws. She gathered it up before taking it back over to Harry and dropping book in Harry's lap. The book was old and tattered, but the title was clear.

**Myths of Magical Creatures by Jerkov Black**

Harry's interest was peaked and he opened the front page. The first page showed a image of a man, dragon wings attached to his back. The rest of the image had faded leaving only the outline of a form. The title below said the a suppose drawing of the Demon King, Page 3.

Harry turned to that page and started to read.

_The Demon King. Thought to be the fearsome creature that could possibly exist. Tales of the demon king are rare, however they all have the same meaning. A man that was choose from the rest to have power and pride by a Demon Princcess. They take over life of nearby villages and claim them as their own and take only the best. Rumours have been spread of Harems by the last demon king, however it was never confirmed because of the death of the last one in 893AD. The Demon King died because it came face to face with Merlin._

_All creatures fear it apart from Owls who are-_

The rest of the page couldn't be read because the page had been torn in half. Harry slammed the book shut before throwing it into the raging fire that was taking place in the fireplace. "I'm so screwed" said Harry. It was then Harry noticed a pile of ash on the floor, a wand handle on top of the pile. Harry got on his knees and pulled it out. The wood was a yew make whilst the hand was designed to look like a claw whilst the rest was very thin. "Well, it helps to have a wand spare." Muttered Harry before taking it and placing it in his pocket.

**Okay, that's the chapter done.**

**Summary: Harry is possessed with a Demon princess who needs Harry's help. Therefore Harry is going to be a demon.**

**And in other news, the poll is finally over so don't vote. It doesn't do anything.**

**Fighter54.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N This Chapter is dedicated to my little sister and her new husband (who was my best friend). Congrats to them and blame them for taking my life up for the last two weeks with useless wedding planning. Now on with the story.**

**Still no Beta.**

**Chapter 14- A Bright Introduction**

* * *

31st of December

The dark water poured out of the tap as Harry attempted for the third time to make his black hair lie flat. So far nothing has worked and it appeared Harry was losing a battle. "Oh come on. If I got this off my father, then he should have left a letter to tell me how to deal with this." Muttered Harry, finally giving up.

The reason why Harry was spending the time in the bathroom was the fact it was his first introduction to the public via the Minster's of Magic Ball and Harry wanted it to go well. That was why he had ordered a pair of black dress robes by Owl. However Millicent and Pansy came through for him. They helped him organize the dress robes through their family connections. Both of the Bulstrodes and Parkinsons had made several "donations" to the well known designers and the order came in the post by the next day.

Harry checked himself one more time before placing his invisibility in a inside pocket of the robe. You never know when he might need it. He then began the long way to the to the headmaster's office to floo out.

On reaching the gargoyle, he said the password which was Fizzing Wizzbees. Harry took a disliking to this brand of sweets. Partly because the surprise it gave him when he started to levitate around the first year boy's dormitory during a bonding evening and because of the fact that the sweets contained dried billywigs wings.

The gargoyle sprang into life and began to twist upwards revealing the office of Professor Dumbledore. As Harry walked in, Professor Dumbledore appeared to be waiting for him. "Ah. Harry my dear boy. How are you?"

"I'm fine Professor." Said Harry, emotionless. Harry still remembered the second day when Dumbles, sorry, Dumbledore dragged him up to his office to attempt to persuade him to change houses.

"Now Harry, I do hope you have a good night tonight. I mean it's not often that a young man like you gets to be introduced to a fine society of men and women." Said Dumbledore. Harry could have sworn he saw Dumbledore lick his lips at the word men. "All I ask is that you don't take everyone's word at face value. You are a good image in our society and I want to keep that way."

It was at that moment the roaring fire turned green and a witch with a square-jawed and close-cropped grey hair. Her appearence was similar to Susan in a way with her dark eyes and expression.

"Ah Madam Bones. How nice of you to join us. Young Harry has been looking forward to seeing your niece tonight." Said Dumbledore, earning a glare from Harry. "May I ask what time you could bring Mr Potter back?"

"I'd bring him back when the party ends along with Susan. Hogwarts resumes inside two days and I'm sure Harry would like some company." Replied Madam Bones, distrust could be seen in her eyes before she turned to Harry. "Mr Potter. I want to have a small word with you. Care to walk to beyond the wards and we will then apparate to the party."

"Apparate?" asked Harry.

"It's a wizard method of travel." Answered Madam Bones.

"Have a good time Harry." Said Dumbledore as he watched the pair leave the room.

Harry and Madam Bones walked in silence until they walked the narrow pathway to the gates of the Hogwarts walls. "You know, from the way Susan described you, I expected you to be taller." Said Madam Bones.

"I have a habit of being someone people don't expect." Harry replied coolly.

"Kind of like your father and mother." Said Madam Bones, drawing a look from Harry.

"You knew my parents?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I did. Your father, James Potter seem to take great pleasure in flirting with me daily. But I didn't mind because he was the best fighter I ever had. He made it to assistant head auror by his fourth year and was very loyal. Lily was one of my staff before she had you. Best researcher and she knew her way around the laws that managed to put several high threat criminals in jail."

"Do you have any pictures of them?" enquired Harry.

"Did Dumbledore or those muggle guardians of yours give you any pictures of them?" asked Madam Bones surprised.

"You mean my aunt? Madam, I can tell you that they hate me, my very existence in their life is torture for them. I didn't even know my name was Harry until I was 6 years old. It was freak or boy most of the time." Harry watches for Madam Bones reaction. A look of rage came over her and she began to shake.

"I think Mr Potter, you better come around my house for a day at Summer time. I'd be very very interested in what you have to say." Said Madam Bones as the pair reached the gates to find Hagrid stumbling up the pathway.

"Awright 'arry?" said Hagrid, a drunken voice coming from the half giant.

"Yes Hagrid." Said Harry, catching a whiff of wine from the large man in front of him.

"just been down to Rosie's. Lovely girl she is. Madam." He said to Madam Bones as he walked past the pair before he tripped on a log and crashed into the earth. After a minute a loud snore could be heard.

"I think we best leave him there Mr Potter." Said Madam Bones, a look of disapproval on her face. "However before we go." Madam windrew her short wand and hold the tip up to Harry's face. "Mico Tutela" A bright ball of light erupted from Madam Bones' wand and collided with Harry's face. After a slight stab of pain, the light disappeared and left Harry unscattered.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"It's something I learn on the first day on the job. It stops camera flashes blinding you." Said Madam Bones before taking Harry's forearm firmly and apparating. Everywhere went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe. His eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull before he touched ground again and inhaled beautiful clean air before being hit by a flying object that sent him flying to the floor with the unknown thing lying on top of him.

Groaning in pain, he open his eyes to find Susan Bones on top of him. Her red hair done up nicely for the party and she was wearing a dark red cocktail dress which brought out her flame like hair and her brown eyes. "Susan. Please get off me." Moaned Harry.

"Ooops. Sorry Harry." Said Susan and she got off the boy, allowing him a chance to breathe again and to pull himself to his feet.

"No problem. Where are we?" enquired Harry, pushing his glasses back into position.

"Fudge's Manor. We are going to be introduced to the party in a minute." Said Madam Bones, a small look of amusement on her face.

At that moment, a wizard approached them. "Madam Bones and Miss Bones along with Mister Potter?" he enquired. At a nod from Harry, he smiled. "I'm Mister Tommy Handley. I'm the announcer tonight. I just want to let you know what's going to happen. We have a small team of reporters and photographers in the party that represents the entire wizard world press. As it's Mr Potter first appearance, the interest in you sir has increased dramatically. I have a number of ten people want a interview with you."

"Um. I'm not interested in being interviewed tonight. Tell them to sent letters to me some other time. I'm just interested in a good time tonight Mr Handley." Said Harry.

"Quite right sir. However photos must be taken by order of the Minister." Said Mr Handley. "Please be ready for the announcement."

Harry then turned to Madam Bones. "Why do I get the impression that the Minister wants to be seen by the right people?" He asked

"It's always been like that. Fudge only cares about looking good for the public." Said Madam Bones.

Then a magically amplified voice came from Mr Handley announced to the crowd of party goers. "Introducing Madam Bones, Department of law enforcement and her niece Susan Bones. They are accompanying Mister Harry Potter." At that the three people entered the ballroom and the press descended onto them. Cameras flashing and if it wasn't for Madam Bones' spell, Harry would have been blinded by the flashes.

At that moment, a woman wearing a green set of robes wrapped her arm around Harry and pulled him away from the other reporters. The women was a blonde curly haired and she had a pair of glasses that hid the eager and interested eyes. "Mr Potter. I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the daily Prophet and I would LOVE to get an world exclusive from you. Your story is well known and a first public interview will sell loads. You are a reporter's dream." Harry was slowly losing feeling in his arm. "I really mean it Mr Potter. Here is my card. I want a interview." Said Rita before walking away from Harry. Harry then shook his arm to get the blood flowing again before rejoining Susan at a table along with Madam Bones.

Madam Bones was smiling. "I see you met Rita Skeeter."

"She seems keen on a interview." Said Harry.

"She's always keen on getting the latest story. That was evident back in Hogwarts." Said Madam Bones.

"You knew her?" asked Harry.

"Sure. She was in my potions class. Loves to gossip." Said Madam Bones before they had to get to their feet and meet and greet the eager public who wanted to earn favour with the two of the most important people in the wizard world culture. Madam Bones and surprising Susan was helpful to Harry when foreign wizards and witches came up and who spoke very little interest.

"How do you know how to speak Italian?" Harry asked Susan, who merely blushed and failed to reply before the next person walked up. Another event that happen at the meet and greet was the arrival of the Minister of Magic and a few of his staff.

The Minister, dressed in green robes which matched his green bowler hat, along a rather large woman which made Harry think of a toad that he saw dissected by Dudley in primary school. "Hello Mr Potter. I'm the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge."

"Oh Nice to meet you." Said Harry before turning the pink toad like woman. "And you are?"

"Dolores Umbridge. I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic." Annouced the women in a girly voice which was surprising for Harry because he was expecting a croak of a toad.

"Okay. So what exactly is the position for?" asked Harry.

"It's a position for someone that answers only for the Minister of Magic." explained Umbridge.

"What tasks do you do? Set appointments or something?"asked Harry.

"I set up new legislation such as pieces for anti werewolfs. Those filthy half breeds don't belong in our modern society." Said Umbridge._"Bit rich coming from you. You look like a half breed between a toad and a human." _Thought Harry before Umbridge opened her mouth again."However it should be none of your concern Mr Potter. Children should be seen. Not heard."

Harry then replied "madam Umbridge. I'm just asking questions in order to understand your position. I dare not offend." Madam Umbridge then nodded and turned to walk away with Minister Fudge as Harry leaned over and whispered in Susan's ear. "Such a stupid bitch."

"HARRY!" came a call from Draco who appeared out of nowhere. "Harry glad you and Susan could make it." Draco then nodded in Madam Bones' direction before guiding Harry over to his parents along with Susan. "Father, Mother this is Harry Potter and his date Susan Bones. Harry this is my Father Lucius and Mother Narcissa" Lucius appeared to be a older version of Draco apart from hair that fell to the middle of his back. Narcissa was beautiful in her age. Her hair was a combination black hair on top of her head with blonde hair on the bottom. Her appearence was similar to the nazi ideal women because of her blue eyes and pale skin.

"We've met before Mr Potter." Said Lucius, offering his hand.

"At the bookshop."Answer Harry, taking the hand and shaking it.

"How has this evening been for you?" asked Narcissa.

Harry shrugged. "It's has been interesting." He replied before glancing around the room and seeing something that made his heart miss a beat.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. I hope that was longer. Sorry for the wait. The reason where in the AN above. **

**Plus the poll is now closed. Please do not vote in reviews for people in the Harem.**

**I'm still looking for a beta. Anyone interest please PM me.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**P.S Who noticed a British WW2 icon in this story?**


	15. Chapter 15

Still not beta read. Thanks for the many reviews and story alerts. Nice to wake up to an inbox full of those. Makes my day.

Sorry for the long wait. Sister's wedding. I had to do a speech and I wasn't prepared. Somehow I survived talking about how annoying my sister is and how "lucky" her husband was to marry her. And the good news is that I wasn't caught up in the London riots. That was a bad week to live in London.

Anyway, enough of my useless boring life, on with the story.

Chapter Fifteen- Part two of the Ministry Ball

Harry's eyes and heart stopped at the sight of grey eyes staring back at him. The mass of black untameable hair reminded Harry of the Gryffindor Seeker, Kira White. She was dressed in a red dress that would stop down at the knees and show off the growing body. She was walking over to the drinks table.

"Mr Potter?" pressed Narcissa, seeking an answer to her question before.

"It has been interesting so far." Said Harry who then turned to Susan. "Hey. Want a drink?" he asked Susan.

Susan smiled before replying "Sure. Can you get me a Butterbeer?" Harry nodded before he made his excuses to the Malfoy's. He then half walked, half jogged away after the girl, using his fast reflexes as a seeker to move in the tight spaces. However, he lost her in the crowd. Harry quickly scan the crowd in front of him, so focused on his task that he didn't sense a person come up behind him until he or she pressed a wand into his back. Harry stiffed.

"Stay still. Don't do anything. Don't speak unless I tell you." a female's voice whispered in his ear. "Now, what's going to happen is that you are going to turn around. Don't try to do anything!" The wand was removed from his back, but Harry could sense that it was inches away from him. "Turn."

Harry turned to see Kira White's angry eyes. "Listen he-" started Harry.

"No! You listen! I don't like you Potter, but right now I need your help. I need you to ask a few questions about my father. He was removed by the bloody minster and Dumbledore from prison a few weeks ago and I have no idea where he is." Whispered Kira.

"Why do you need my help?" said Harry. "And do me a favour, put the wand down." Kira looked down at wand, thinking about it before placing the wand back in the small purse she had. Harry made a mental sigh of relief. "Right. How do you want my help?"

"I need you to get close to Fudge. Slowly allow him to trust you and gain inside information on my father whereabouts' and condition."

"How am I meant to do that?" asked Harry.

"Fudge would like to have you on his side. Good publicity for a poor leader like him." Said Kira.

"So you want him to collect me?" Harry's words were ice cold. A lack of emotion on them.

"Yes." said Kira, returning the same tone back at Harry.

"Let me think about it." Said Harry before picking up two butterbeers from the nearby table and turned away as Kira said the words, "My father is called Sirius Black."

**Half an hour later.**

Harry watched from a table as Susan was escorted off to have a dance with Draco. He was left alone and with sore feet, having danced with Susan for the last twenty minutes. He reflected over Kira's words and decided to have a look into Sirius Black in the library. Hopefully, he'd find something about him.

Harry was so deep into his thoughts, he missed the blonde girl walking up to him and sitting next to him. It was only when she spoke, he noticed her. "So Harry, care to tell me why my sister has a crush on you?"

"A crush?" asked Harry.

"Yes. A crush." Replied the blonde.

"Who's your sister?" asked Harry, trying to guess where he had seen her brown eyes from.

"Daphne Greengrass." Said the girl causing Harry to make a connection from the Marriage contracts

"Then you must be Astoria." Said Harry.

"Yep. I see that Daddy has sent the marriage contracts then." Replied Astoria.

"You know about those? How?"

"Oh my dad's office is really easy to break into and it's a good hiding place." Said Astoria cheerfully.

"Yes because half of the time I want to kill you Tori." Came a voice behind the pair. Harry and Astoria twisted in their chairs quickly to find Daphne and Tracey behind them, a rare smile on both of their faces.

"It's not my fault that you love me too much sis." Said Astoria with a large smile.

"oh shut it. My bathroom is still covered in posters and they can't be removed." Said Daphne.

"Posters of what?" asked Harry to the obvious delight of Astoria.

"None of your business Potter." Said Daphne, glaring at the pair as a couple walked up.

"Daphne! Be polite!" snapped the man.

"But father." Said Daphne before stopping at the glare from the man.

"Harry Potter. I am honoured to meet you. I'm Daniel Greengrass and this is my wife, Elizabeth Greengrass. I use to work with your mother when she was part of the law department. She managed to get me off in a misinformed trial." Said the man.

"Really? What was the charge?" asked Harry, interested in the fact that this man knew his mother. For the next hour, Harry talked with the man over the meal about the past of his mother. Daniel was a Ravenclaw and had a single date with Lily Evans in her fifth year.

"Of course, it was ruined by your father and his friends Lupin and Black." Said Daniel.

"Black? You mean Sirius Black?" asked Harry, remembering the name Kira mentioned yesterday.

"Yeah. He and your father were best friends. I don't believe in the crime he did." Said Daniel as he sipped his whiskey.

"What was his crime?" asked Harry.

"Black is meant to murdered thirteen people with a single curse. But here is the thing, It's impossible to do that. There is no mass killing curse and the house had no gas lines that could cause such damage. Plus the muggles who were caught in the blast. I had one sent to St Mungo for a check. It disappeared. Black was never give a trial and evidence that could have given him one vanished. It's unbelievable." Said Daniel.

"So Black could be innocent?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I suppose he could be." Said Daniel.

**And Stop.**

**Sorry for the short. I have to upload this now or you go without the story for a month. I'm going to be very busy therefore a lack of chances to write.**

**Plus the poll is now closed. Please do not vote in reviews for people in the Harem.**

**I'm still looking for a beta. Anyone interest please PM me.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Back to School and a Stone.

Harry groaned and fell into the black leather sofa, tired and sore after a long day of school. The teachers have been ruthless on the first day back. Flitwick gave an essay on the uses of the freezing charms. McGonagall gave an essay on the theory of turning living animals into small objects such as a cup. Snape did the worst damage. A two foot essay on the uses of a small stone called black opal. Plus the fact that both Flint and Snape wanted him for extra lessons.

The only good thing was the disappearance of professor Quirrell.

"Hi Harry." Said Susan, only to receive a grunt. She smiled before sitting down next to him. Harry raised his head and looked at Susan carefully.

"You look really happy about something." Said Harry.

"I just wanted to look at the boy who lives before he become famous again." Said Susan, producing a paper. Harry picked it up and grimaced at the title.

**BOY WHO LIVES RETURNS TO THE SPOTLIGHT!**

_By Rita Skeeter._

_Harry Potter, aged 10, returned at the Minister's ball for the poor. These special events featured appearances from Lord Malfoy and others who offered several hundred of their hard earned gold. However I had the great opportunity to talk briefly with the boy who destroyed he who must not be named. Please wait for the special interview that I managed to have with Harry Potter as I probe deep into his life and how he managed to find friends with several of the most important members of the working of our wondrous world._

_Lord Malfoy, aged 45, commented "I had a brief chat with Harry Potter. Well mannered and creative in his ideas for the future of our world."_

_Lord Greengrass, another guest, said "I worked with Lily before and the boy is similar in ideas. He may look like James Potter, but he's Lily's son for sure."_

_However the Boy who lived didn't go down all that well. Madam Umbridge. "I also had a chat with Mr. Potter. His lack of respect to me was unbelievable."_

_Both James and Lily Potter gave their lives for their son and this reporter hopes that he does them proud._

Harry closed the paper and screwed it up in a ball before throwing it into the fire. Susan watched on amused as Harry burned the paper before placing his heads in his hands and screamed out loud, the hands muffling the screams. Several of the people looked in Harry's direction before seeing who it was and turned back to their work.

"You know Harry. I think you are the only person in the world who doesn't want to be in the papers." Said Susan as Harry reappeared. Harry glared at Susan before getting up and picking up his bag. "Where are you going?" asked Susan as Harry headed for the door.

"I'm off to the library and if I don't come back. Don't bother looking for me." Shouted back Harry. Once outside the common room, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and pulled it over his head and set off to the Library.

After a short walk that took him past a wrecked hallway by Peeves, the suits of polished armour scattered across the floor. Harry smiled at the sight of a enraged caretaker as he raced off to Dumbledore to get Peeves banished from Hogwarts.

Five minutes later, he walked into the library and saw the school's book worm, Hermione Granger. The girl with brown curly hair and large front teeth was thought to be one of the smartest of the year, but she lacked the social skills to connect with people around her. However what drew Harry's eye was that Ron Weasley was opposite her. The pair of Gryffindors never talked before so Harry strolled over and heard the words "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

Harry stopped there and waited behind the girl as Weasley said "The what?"

"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." Read Hermione.

"So Nick Flamel has one and gave it to Dumbledore." Said Ron.

"Nicolas, Ron. That explains the trapdoor with the three headed dog that you and Seamus saw on the third floor." Said Hermione.

"And Potter must be after it." Said Ron. Harry snorted at that, but was unheard by the pair.

"I still think its Snape Ronald." Said Hermione. "Anyway, we need to keep an eye on both."

"I'd keep an eye on Potter with Seamus." Said Ron as he got up and walked off. Hermione ran after the boy, the pair whispering as they left. However the book that Hermione was reading from was placed on the table. The title read Notable wizards of the past. Harry lifted the book and head off to a private table and turned to the page clearly marked by Hermione. He then began to read from the book.

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

_Another field that the Flamels excelled in was the explanation of Demons and how they worked. The biggest idea the famous couple have provided was the revelation of the Demon Princess._

"Potter." Came a voice. Harry slammed the book shut and looked up. Daphne Greengrass looked back at him, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Would it kill you to call me Harry?" Said Harry.

"Fine then Harry." Said Daphne, sitting opposite the boy. "I just spoke with Susan and she said that you didn't react well with the article."

"Can I ask your opinion?" asked Harry.

"You may." Said Daphne.

"Why is this world so insane? I'm famous because I lost my parents. I have a dark lord after me after my birth and I received marriage contracts from your parents." Said Harry before sighing. "I just want to be normal."

Daphne chuckled gently before saying "I think that your upbringing is the reason why you find everything so weird. Muggles are so far ahead of us in ideas because they had to advance, we did not because the system works in some ways." Said Daphne.

"But why is progress not being made so that we can stay hidden?" asked Harry.

"Because people are fearful of what Muggles make. The ideas are different and the change that is needed is not wanted." replied Daphne.

Harry sighed in annoyance before asking one more question. "Why can't I be normal?"

Daphne stood up at that question, a hint of a smile on her face as she said four words. "Because you are not." With that, Daphne turned and walked out of the Library.

**Wednesday, The first week back.**

"Potter. Detention." Said Snape as the final lesson of the day drew to a close.

"What Professor?" said Harry, looking up from his potion bottle as he placed it on the desk.

"Detention Potter. Please see me after class. Same as you Mr Malfoy." Smirked Severus, causing Draco to look up as well. Harry was about to ask why when he remember what Snape had offer over Christmas therefore he closed his mouth and shook his head as Draco looked in his direction. Both of the boys sat down at their desks as the class filed out of the door, trying to get out before Snape took more points.

"I thought I was meant to come to you professor." Said Harry after the last person had left.

"I'm being watched." Said Snape.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Dumbledore and the Ministry are looking into the disappearance of professor Quirrell and I'm one of the staff. I can't be seem to be planning anything important." Said Snape.

"And what is this about?" asked Harry, leaning back into his chair.

"I have something I want to talk about." Said Snape. "a opportunity for both of you."

"What is it sir?" asked Draco, eagerly.

"Slytherin rarely get students with such potential. I want to train that potential. With my training, I suspect that both of you will ace your owls and newts."

"What type of training can we expect from you sir." Asked Harry, a interested look on his face whilst Draco showed the same plus the hint of greed.

" First of all, I will be teaching you the arts of Occlumency, the art of mind defence. Then after that, we can move on to topics that the headmaster will not approve of." Said Snape, smooth as silk.

Harry then quickly decide. "I accept sir." He said before thinking, _"maybe this can help me control the demon"_

**Chapter ended. **

**Luckly, I found a window to write this. Hope you enjoyed. Any suggestions place in the reviews.**

**If you want more by me. Check out either me profile or Whitetigerwolf where me and him are doing a co write.**

**Plus the poll is now closed. Please do not vote in reviews for people in the Harem.**

**I'm still looking for a beta. Anyone interest please PM me.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Stalker and Finder

**Few Months Later**

The lessons with Snape were not what Harry was expected or hoped for. Harry and Draco started in January and began to make slow progress on building up mental barriers. The pair was given several breathing activities before testing their progress. The results were a good mental barrier and a large headache for both boys and a couple of nightmares as both boys were forced to relive their worse memories. For Draco, it wasn't that bad. The worst thing he dealt with was a bad experience with a boggart. For Harry, memories of the abuse suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. Harry said to people who asked about the nightmares, "It was bad enough to relive it once. I don't need to relive it again."

Other events that took place over the months were Quidditch. Harry put in another star performance against Ravenclaw to steal the snitch inside two minutes. A new record, which Harry was proud to hear that he had beaten his father, James Potter, who had held it for the last two decades. It also lead Snape to give points to Harry for virtually nothing in the Potions.

However the most important thing that was happening was that Weasley and Granger had teamed up with Finnigan and Longbottom. Weasley and Finnigan were annoying him more daily and even attacking him on several occasions. However, they didn't have much in their range of offensive spells and Harry were quick and efficient to take them down.

Then it all changed.

"It will happen tonight." Declared Weasley to the group and to the annoyance of the library keeper. Harry was eavesdropping using the invisibility cloak and smiling as the group of foolish Gryffindors made plans to attack the trapdoor tonight.

"Ronald. I hope you realise that there will be traps." Said Hermione and Neville supported her theory.

"We got to try Hermione. Dumbledore has gone therefore the path is open for either Potter or Snape to take the stone." Said Seamus.

"Seamus is right Hermione. We need to get there first." Said Ron.

"Fine then. I suggest we wait until midnight and then go and try to get to the stone." Said Hermione. The group all agreed to that before leaving the library to go and get ready. Harry then pulled off his cloak and smiled. "Not if I get it first Granger." He said before walking off in hunt of his friends.

It was later that night and Harry was growing inpatient. He was back under the cloak and was outside the third-floor corridor – and he left the door ajar. "Come on Weasley. I'm waiting." He muttered. Minutes later, the group turned up, pale and panting.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered, pointing towards the door. "Snape or Potter have already gone down."

"Well, then I guess we're going down," said Neville, "Unless you want to turn back."

"No. We can't let the snakes get the stone" said Ron and the four Gryffindors enter the room with Harry following them in to see Granger charming the harp to play and enchant the dog to slow fall asleep. Underneath was one of the paws of the three headed beast was a large trapdoor which both Weasley and Finnigan opened. Thinking quickly, Harry muttered "Reducto" and the red light flashed before colliding with the harp. The instrument fell apart and the Cerberus awoke. Snarling, it moved toward the four Gryffindors, allowing Harry to jump through the trapdoor and head down into the room below. He landed on the plant before quickly rolling off it before it could get a grip on him.

Harry then quickly hurried into the next room to hear the light flutter of wings. Before he was a moon-lit chamber, its ceiling arching high and an open roof. _"Possible way out." Thought Harry_ It was full of small birds, however when Harry looked closer, you could see the main part of the bird was a key and there must be millions of birds. At that moment, a loud scream came from the last chamber.

On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door, Harry quickly examine the lock before testing it with a quick "Alohamora" The door stayed still and the lock showed no effect of the spell. Harry then turned around and whispered "Accio key!"

A large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole zoomed towards him and using his seeker reflexes, Harry caught it before shoving it into the door before heading through to the next stage.

The next chamber was filled with light and it revealed a scary sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

Thinking quickly, Harry levitated the pieces up into the air to prevent the possible dangers of the trial before lowering them as he reached the other side, leaving the hard challenge for the Gryffindors.

What he found was a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. On a table, stood a piece of parchment.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Harry grimaced at the puzzle before thinking it through out loud. "Okay, Seven bottles. That means that three will be poison and two will be wine; one will get me safely through the black fire, and one will get me back through the purple. Therefore that means... it means that it's the SMALL one!

He grabbed the smallest bottle and drank the cold icy liquid inside. Placing the bottle inside his robes, Harry then turned dashed into the flames, the pain never coming from the flames.

As he entered the room where a mirror was, tall and clear. However that was not the thing that surprised him. What surprised him was the clear, seductive voice that whispered the words, "Well. Well. Harry Potter. At last you join me."

**Haha. Cliffhanger! Sorry.**

**If you want more by me. Check out either me profile or Whitetigerwolf where me and him are doing a co write.**

**Plus the poll is now closed. Please do not vote in reviews for people in the Harem.**

**I'm still looking for a beta. Anyone interest please PM me.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**And from the next chapter, thing will start to get heated.**


	18. Chapter 18

Okay. Warning: Things will get heated. That why this is rated as Mature!

**Bold = Translation from Latin because I don't know any.**

Chapter Eighteen- Sticks and Stones.

The room was cold despite the large flames that burned, lighting the room with a blood red glow. The glass mirror stood as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: **Erised****stra****ehru****oyt****ube**** cafru oyt on wohsi.**

However, that's what not surprised him. In the mirror, standing with a large grin was Usha, the demon princess with the same outfit as last time. "About time Potter. It has been so boring here since my last visit to your mind." Said Usha.

"What the? How?" stammered Harry.

"It's simple really. This amazing mirror shows what the heart desires. All I did was tap into its magic which was easy by the way and then project myself from your mind into the mirror. But here is the really interesting thing. Professor Dumbledore was using this mirror as a container for a great little stone." At this Usha produced a small blood red stone.

"What are you going to do with that?"asked Harry.

"I'm going to do this." Smiled Usha before she raised the stone high above her head and began to whisper in Latin. Harry was able to translate the most of words. "**I have given my soul. Now Blessed Stone, grant me a favour."**

The room began to crackle with energy as Usha spoke the words. Harry stumbled backward as the ground began to shake and cracks in the floor appeared. Usha's blood red turned darker into black. **"I want you to give back my body." **Yelled Usha as she brought the stone down on her chest and let out a loud scream of pain.

At that moment, the last sound of the last word. The mirror cracked. A long straight crack down the middle of the panel before separating into several other directions, creating a web of cracks in the glass. The cracks extended out to the sides of the mirror before it shattered. Fragments of glass fell, spreading across the floor like sharp diamonds, glittering in the fire light.

Then she emerged from what remained. A gloved hand appeared before the rest of her body. Harry watched as Usha walk out of the broken frame of the mirror. A look of wonder on her face as Harry finally spoke up.

"What did you do?" asked Harry.

"I gave myself a new body. But now shut up." Order Usha as she raised a gloved hand and pulling the glove off to examine her hand. "Okay. Five fingers." Usha then started to feel her body. "stomach? Yes. nose? I've had worse. Boobs?" at this, Usha had to pull off her shirt and bra to reveal to a stunned Harry a pair of d size breasts.

"Holy shit." Muttered Harry under his breath.

Usha then pulled the bra back on before carry on checking herself out before turning to Harry. "So what do you think?" asked Usha.

"What?" asked Harry.

"How do I look?" asked Usha, a playful look on her face.

"good?" offered Harry. Usha's smile dropped in annoyance.

"Good? I gave you a show of my tits and you can say good? Honestly are you gay or something?" asked Usha.

"I'm not gay. I'm interested in girls." Said Harry.

"Then when you are offered girls in contract like the Greengrasses sisters, why didn't you take it? Or in fact, the entire year, how come you haven't even tried to kiss one?" yelled Usha. "you have fangirls that throw themselves at you and you do nothing?"

"What?" asked a still stunned Harry. Usha growled before slapping Harry on the right cheek. "OW! What the fuck was that for?" yelped Harry.

"Bloody hell., I know guys are stupid when it comes to girls and stuff. But you are awful." Said Usha.

"Okay. I'm lost now. What the fuck is going on?" asked Harry. Usha just rolled her eyes before grabbing Harry and pulling him in to a kiss. Harry's eyes widen at the sudden contact before returning the kiss. Both of them battling for dominance as the door to the room opened and the four Gryffindors entered the room.

"Well. What have we here? Potter and his whore." Said Ron, a look of lust in his eyes. The four wands were raised as Usha pulled away from Harry. The look of annoyance back in her eyes, however this time there was a crackling noise as lightening then appeared at her fingers.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, a cold and calm tone that suggested danger.

Weasley just laughed before saying "you're potter's whore. How else would he get a girl like you?"

Harry then muttered. "Do what you want. Just don't kill him."

"Oh I plan to make him suffer Potter." Said Usha before raising her arm and letting loose a bolt of lightening that went between Weasley legs, narrowly missing his crotch. "Oh dear. I missed."

Weasley was now shaking in fear at Usha as she smiled again before she struck again causing the boy to scream.

**And I'd stop there.**

**I really need a beta and ideas man to help me with this story. I know the chapters are short and long updates period. Anyone interest please PM me.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone. A big thanks to Celexs Draconia who taken on the role of being my Beta. On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen. – The trouble with a princess.**

The school was in an uproar. The bodies of the four badly burnt but alive students were discovered hanging in the Great Hall. The person that find them was the poor caretaker, Argus Filch along with his cat, Miss Norris. The old caretaker had quickly raised the alarm, but despite the best attempts of the professors, the news still spread quickly.

As a result, tensions between Slytherin and Gryffindor had reached an all time high. The Gryffindors were claiming that Slytherin were the ones behind the attack on the four students. Several fights broke out in the corridors, forcing an already overworked Madam Pomfrey to call in several healers to help from St Mungo's.

This in turn alerted the Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge and Madam Bones along with a team of aurors appeared at the evening meal. Fudge made a quick speech, followed by Madam Bones, who was then followed by Dumbledore. They mainly said one thing, that whoever was behind the attack on the first year students would be placed at the full might of the justice system.

However when it was Dumbledore's chance to speak, things took a turn for the worse. Dumbledore in his sky blue wizard robes took to the stand, the hall quieted out of respect. "Today, I confess myself to be deeply disappointed. Hogwarts is meant to a place of safety, of learning. Not a place where incidents like these happen. I have trust in all of you..."

"Even the snakes?" interrupted one of the Gryffindor students, which in turn set off a fury of whispers and hisses around the hall. This caused the sixth year prefect for Slytherin, Peter Whitehall to stand up.

"At least our students aren't wandering around at night." He said and that's when the hall erupted, Gryffindors pointed over at the Slytherin, accusing them of attacking the students. Harry quickly pulled out his invisibility cloak and pulled it over his body as the first few spells were sent flying, starting a riot in the great hall. The teachers struggled to contain the damage, until Dumbledore cast a shield between the two fighting houses.

"That will be quite enough." Dumbledore said with steel in his voice. "Students will now be escorted back to their dormitories."

After that, the aurors spread throughout the corridors, breaking up arguments and stopping conflicts between the fighting houses.

However, none of that mattered to Harry as he entered the Slytherin common room. The majority of the house was seated, all facing in the direction of an elevated platform. On it stood Flint, the Slytherin quidditch captain was making a short speech that encouraged the house to fight for house pride to the roars of approval from the seated students. Harry quickly slipped through the mass of students to race up into the boy's dormitories. Entering the room he shared with the other first year boys, he ran over to his bed and pulled back the curtain to reveal the sleeping form of Usha.

"Wake up!" ordered Harry to the groans of the demon.

"Why? This bed is heaven." moaned Usha.

"Because there is talk about closing the school for the rest of the term which means I have to go back to the Dursleys." Harry informed her.

"You so need to chill out. Get a girl and a couple of blow jobs. Great stress release along with something else." said Usha with a wink.

"The whole school is in an uproar." Harry argued, his cheeks turning slightly red at the suggestion.

"Yeah. I have that effect." Usha remarked, pulling herself to her feet and heading over to the mirror that was in the bathroom.

"Are you even listening to me? You were in my head for the last eleven years. Surely you know what happened at the Dursleys?" asked Harry following her into the bathroom.

"Yeah. Staying in a house with two pigs and a horse doesn't appeal to me." Said Usha as she bent forward. "God, I need to find out my dress size, this bra is too big."

"Really? You're showing more chest than a whore in London" Harry stated.

"Oh shush. Have you not learned never to interrupt a girl when she trying to dress up?" Usha replied as she pulled her hair into a ponytail before grimacing at the sight and released it back into its original state.

"Harry." a voice that Harry recognized as Draco came from in the stairwell.

"What?" yelled Harry as he pulled Usha out of the bathroom despite her angry protests.

"Where are you?" was the quick reply

"In the dorms Draco." Harry answered.

"Snape wants us all in the common room now. So get your arse down here." Draco informed him from the stairwell before he headed back to the common room.

"I need you to hide." Harry ordered Usha.

"Why?"asked Usha. "I love it here. The castle, the fun and the possibility of some great sex." She purred as she began to grind her hips against Harry's, causing the boy-who-lived to blush heavily once again.

"Please, hide. If I'm found with you, I'm in so much trouble." begged Harry.

"Fine Potter, I'll find you again soon." Usha promised before vanishing with a loud crack. Harry took a minute to compose himself before running down to the common room just as Severus Snape took the raised platform. The room instantly went quiet the feelings of respect and fear filled the room.

"You all know the _unfortunate_ events that took place today." sneered Snape while glaring around the room. "Four students attacked using the most extreme magic and the results that followed which were most unpleasant." Snape paused so that the room became so quiet, a pin drop could be heard. "However I find that my students are behaving like appalling apes with no cunning whatsoever. I expected so much better." The professor began to show subtle hints of anger as he continued his speech.

"But sir, The other houses are attacking us. We must defend ourselves from them." a brave Flint remarked.

"Mister Flint. I know what the situation is. I've got the Minister of Magic in my office demanding that I sort my house out!" snarled Snape, causing Flint to gulp. "For speaking out of turn, you have lost the right to be the captain of the team. Now, where was I?" Snape began to pace on the small platform which caused the students to back away from the enraged potions master.

"As a result, Dumbledore and the Minister have closed the school for the rest of the school year, seeing as the exams are over. The Hogwarts express leaves tomorrow. Your parents or Guardians have been informed and they will be waiting for you. NOW OFF TO BED!" Snape added the last four words came out as a order. At that all of the students raced towards their dormitories, all hoping to avoid the wrath of Professor Snape.

* * *

**Chapter completed.**

**Please read and review. That would be fantastic.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A big thanks to Celexs Draconia who taken on the role of being my Beta. He is brillant and gets it back to me ASAP despite computer problems.**

**Also a big thank you for the reviews from the last chapter and Story alerts and fav stories. **

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Usha against the Dursleys**

The mood was tense in the compartments as the Hogwarts Express began to slow down as it approached platform nine and three quarters. The students were divided into different carriages. Each of the houses was forced into one carriage each and two aurors were in each carriage in order to prevent another fight.

Harry and his friends had one compartment to themselves, but no one felt like talking. The scenes of violence they had witnessed over the last few days had destroyed any feelings of celebration at completing their first year of Hogwarts.

The four Gryffindors were still injured, but Longbottom had woken up during the night. Harry was half expecting to be called in for questioning, but so far nothing had happened.

But the ride back was not smooth sailing. Gryffindor students attempted one more assault on the Slytherin carriage. The Aurors reacted fast by warding the passageway between the two carriages and defusing the crowd by a couple of well placed stunners. The leader of the mission, a cool and calm man named Kingsley Shacklebolt, quickly identified the instigators of the attempted attack and sent them back to Hogwarts to talk with Madam Bones and Dumbledore.

As the train drew to a halt, outside stood a crowd of waiting parents, Harry simply exited the compartment after saying a quick goodbye. He quickly pushed through the crowd with his trunk, making a sharp detour when he caught sight of Rita Skeeter before he walked through the barrier back into the muggle world.

His Aunt Petunia was waiting for him. However there was something different about her. Her normal look of anger and disgust was not visible on her face. "Hurry up Boy. It's enough to have to come all the way out here to pick you up from that school of yours." She snapped before she turned and walked off.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied as he followed her out of station and up to the family car, that Uncle Vernon got from his Grunnings, the drill company he worked for. Once his trunk was loaded and Harry made to sit in the backseat, his aunt passed him a bottle of clear water.

"That's all you are getting Harry." She told him as she pulled away from the station. Harry just shrugged and twisted the bottle cap open and took a swig of water. However, once the water was swallowed, Harry felt the sudden urge to sleep and became drowsy. With his final act before he fell asleep, he looked at the clock in the car and read the four digits that meant it was thirty-nine minutes past three.

**Back at Hogwarts.**

Albus Dumbledore sighed in annoyance. His master plan had failed. He had brought the stone to Hogwarts to test Harry Potter and eliminate a growing problem for him that was the Flamels. They had been protesting against Albus' methods and ideals for years, and therefore they had to be removed. By removing the stone from the goblins protection, the Flamels died from old age and Albus had possession of the powerful stone. He then used the stone as bait in a test that Harry Potter would have to get through and would give Albus the power to resort Harry into Gryffindor, away from bad influences under rule number five hundred and fifty three of the Hogwarts charter. The rule states that a headmaster or headmistress could resort a student if their actions are suited to another house.

However the plan back fired on him when four students were found badly burnt and the stone missing. The resulting aftermath was unfavourable and caused Fudge to launch a investigation into his running of the school through the wild card that was Madam Bones.

As he sucked on a lemon drop, Dumbledore began to plan for the near future.

**Back with Harry.**

Harry stirred again as the car drew to a halt outside his prison for the summer. To everyone in the nearby area, it was the home of the respectful Dursleys and their criminal nephew. To Harry, it was hell.

"Get out freak." Aunt Petunia snapped before leaving the car. Harry groaned as he looked at the time with his emerald eyes that widen in surprise. Quarter to four? King cross was an hour away from Privet Drive. Harry pulled out his wand and hides it from anyone that could be watching as he slowly entered the house which his Aunt Petunia had entered moments before. He slowly walks through the large hallway towards the clean kitchen, the plain white door blocking his way and view.

Harry slowly extended his hand and gripped the door handle. Taking a deep breath, he twisted it and shoved the door open to come face to face with one of the weirdest sights he ever seen. His Uncle Vernon was tied and gagged with rope and watched the two figures that were standing around him. They were Aunt Petunia and his Aunt Petunia. However one of them had a knife that was pressed firmly against the other one's neck.

The one with the knife turned to face Harry and with a wink, said "Welcome Home Harry."

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothing. Me and your relatives were all tied up in discussion over your treatment over the past ten years." Said the Petunia holding the knife as her facial feature started to bubble, her hair becoming darker and changed into familiar purple as the person's identity is revealed.

Harry could only smile as he happily said. "Hello Usha."

At that moment the gag that was forced into Vernon's mouth was spat out and Harry turned to face his uncle, who had turned into the most impressive shade of purple. "BOY! What the hell is your fre-" shouted Uncle Vernon before he was stopped dead by a dagger stabbing into his chest, slicing through the fatty skin before shredding through the beating heart.

Aunt Petunia screamed as she saw her husband cough blood onto her clean marble floor before his head fell forward and stopped moving. Usha reacted fast by jerking her head back and Harry heard the telltale snap. Harry watched as his aunt fell to the now bloody floor and lay still before turning to Usha. The demoness walked over to the dead form of his uncle and pulled out the dagger and cast a glamour that would hide the deep wound. She then wiped the blade clean before whispering, "Rot in hell for all of eternity, you fat pig."

* * *

**Chapter completed.**

**Please read and review. That would be fantastic.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

**A big thanks to Celexs Draconia who taken on the role of being my Beta.**

**Warning: Sexual themes.**

**Chapter 21 – Sexy Cover Up**

Harry just stared at the pool of blood that surrounded the two dead bodies of his abusive family. Memories of being beaten for nothing at all or the heavy labour they had made him do since the age of four stirred from the dark reaches of his mind. The red blood on the marble floor was similar to the blood that bled out over the ten years before he gone to Hogwarts and the demoness that stood before him, had become part of his life. His brain was telling him to do something, to scream, to run or attack the girl, but his body would not respond.

"Harry?" came a faint whisper before a gentle hand slowly entered his view and turned his head to face her. Her demon eyes had softened as if a disguise she had worn for a long time was finally disappearing and she could now be herself.

"Why?" Harry asked, surprised at the harshness of his own voice. Usha flinched at his tone before replying in a soft, but passionate voice.

"I was in your head for the last eleven years. I saw everything and felt everything as if it was happening to me. I felt every punch, every kick and every drop of blood that was shed from your body." She told him and then gestured to the two cooling bodies. "This man and his stuck up wife were vile, scum that should not walk this earth. When I came here after you sent me away I heard them talking about how you were a freak, an animal. They were going to stop you going back and getting stronger again Harry. I had to stop that, I couldn't allow it."

"Then what's the difference between you and them Usha? What's the difference?" argued Harry.

"I did what I have to do to survive Harry. They did what they did because they hated what you and I have." Said Usha.

"And what do we have Usha? What is it?" asked Harry his voice rising as his anger surged forward.

"You, Harry, are my king. We share the same blood thanks to the fake lord." Whispered Usha as she moved slowly closer to Harry and her purple tail wrapped around Harry's wrist.

"The ritual on your mother's body whilst she was with child planted a connection between us. A bond if you will that created someone like you."

"Someone like me?" whispered Harry in confusion, the anger slowly seeping out of his body.

"Someone that will be powerful, wise and undefeatable." murmured Usha before gently placing her lips on Harry's, the kiss sealing a connection that had been placed by Voldemort during the ritual that he had performed on Lily. Keeping her eyes opened during the kiss, Usha watched as the bright green eyes darkened and become filled with lust and anger. Harry began to return the kiss before he roughly bit Usha's lip, forcing it to open wide for Harry's invading tongue.

Harry had never felt so alive. The kiss had provided a spark that ignited a fire of burning lust and the demon girl before him was more than willing. His two hands lowered below Usha's hips and grabbed her legs to lift her up and wrap them around his hips, as she pressed her hips against his growing erection, her hand instinctively wrapped around his neck as he turned and stumbled down the hallway away from the dead bodies of his relatives.

He quickly climbed the stairs and kicked the door open to his bedroom and approached the bed. He dropped her panting form onto the bed. His eyes took in her leather covered body before joining the demoness on the bed, and claiming her lips in a demanding kiss, his hands roaming over her body.

Usha then took advantage of the roaming hands by flipping them over so that she was on top of Harry. "Sit back and enjoy Harry." She gasped as she undid the belt of Harry's trousers before pulling the trousers and boxers down and allowing Harry's cock to escape from its prison of clothing. Usha examined the long and pink cock and estimated a length of five and a half inches which meant she could expect something much larger when Harry had passed into adulthood.

Usha smiled up at him as she slowly began to stroke his cock. After a few strokes, she decided to further tease him by running her tongue up his shaft and flicking the tip across his head. Harry groaned at the actions before Usha moved up further and engulfed the head of it in her mouth sucking softly. She then took him further in, brushing her teeth against the underside of the cock, causing Harry to whimper again.

Harry could only watch as Usha moved up and down, taking him deeper into to her wet mouth whilst desperately trying not to cum too quickly into her eager mouth. Two minutes later, he couldn't hold on anymore. "Oh god, Stop I'm about to cum." He told her. Usha kept up her ministrations speeding up her pace, a moment later Harry cried out and emptied his seed into her warm mouth.

After a few more moments Usha pulled Harry's softening cock from her mouth and opened her mouth, showing Harry the white seed before closing her mouth to swallow. The massive amount of fluid ran down her eager throat. "Yum. That was tasty." She purred seductively as she lay on top of Harry "But it's not over yet."

Usha then helped Harry to take off his shirt before sitting up. Harry sat up as well and the pair started to kiss again before Harry's hands roamed down her body and reached around the purple wings and with after a couple of seconds he managed to open up the bra fell away and revealed the two orbs of perfection. The pink nipples stood firm and erect as he lifted two gentle hands and he heard her moan as his hands cupped her and she bucked a little as she straddled his leg before he broke away from the kiss to lavish her breasts with his tongue whilst pushing her down onto her back.

Usha was in heaven despite Harry's inexperience as his mouth working her up into frenzy as he worked his way down her slender body until he reached the final scrap of clothing she had left on. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and slowly slid the now positively soaked panties down her lithe legs. She lifted her hips slightly to assist him, when the scrap of cloth was thrown to the ground with the rest of the clothes they had walked in wearing, he began to kiss up the inside of her legs, gradually making his way up to the inside of her upper thigh. He felt her squirm in ecstasy as he slid his tongue along her hot, moistened slit slowly, savouring every sensation and making sure not to miss any part of her lest she feel unfulfilled.

"How are you doing this" she panted, causing Harry to stop to her disappointment.

"Doing what?" he asked whilst using his fingers to tease Usha. His hand glided over her bottom and dipped down between her thighs, dangerously close to her most sensitive parts. Every time his hand would come back around he would teasingly trace his fingers closer––then further––away.

"How come you are so good at this for someone who never done it before?" she whimpered out as Harry took his pinky and dipped it into her slit on his hand's next go around, he pushed the digit all the way in, pulled out all the way, and slid it up her quivering sex, causing Usha to close her eyes in pleasure.

"Instinct." replied Harry with a small smile before he removed the fingers from Usha's wet sex to her moan of disappointment to only be replaced by something else. Usha opened her eyes to see the hard cock just inches away from her waiting pussy.

She lowered her hand and gently guided Harry slowly into her before wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled him forward with all her strength.

Harry almost came again as soon as he entered her wet warmth and was surrounded by the best feeling he ever knew in his short life. He started out slow, trying to ease out until only the head was still inside her, then just as carefully slipping back in until he felt his cock hit the bottom of her pussy as he listened to the moans of the demon below him. He then started to attack her neck as he began to gain speed.

Usha yelped and whimpered as every time he withdrew his cock, she felt a new wave of ecstasy shoot up her spine and tingle its way through her skin, and when he thrust into her and hit bottom, she came ever closer to a large orgasm. She could tell that Harry's wasn't going to last much longer so she lifted her head away from his and whispered in his eye, "Cum for me Harry." Before biting his earlobe as she felt the familiar wave of tension rip through her as she reached her own climax with Harry following quickly after, filling her up with his seed.

The pair only had time to pull a sheet over their naked forms before falling asleep.

**Headmaster's office:**

"_What's going on with the wards?" _thought Dumbledore as the monitors for the wards around Harry Potter's residence fell for several minutes before reactivating. Albus was prepared to investigate when Madam Bones arrived. The grey haired witch along with two of her favourite aurors and several files walked in.

"Ah, Madam Bones, can I offer you a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked. Unknown to Madam Bones, the sweets were laced with calming and mind altering potions.

"No thanks, Dumbledore. I've just eaten." replied Madam Bones as she pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I've had a couple of aides go through all or the grades of students that Hogwarts have produced over the last few years and they are mostly very good. However, I've have a problem with two subjects, both of which need addressing." she continued.

"And what subjects would they be Amelia?" Dumbledore inquired the twinkle effect in his eyes on full blast.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions Headmaster." Madam Bones replied.

"Severus has done a good job in Potions and the problem with the DADA is the teacher will not stay for more than a year." Countered the age old headmaster.

"I've got an idea for you Albus and I want to make a few changes to your staff starting with Severus-" started Madam Bones before Dumbledore interrupted by saying.

"Severus is an important member of the staff, and I strongly advise against dismissing him."

"If you will let me finish Headmaster!" growled Madam Bones, causing the old wizard to be stunned into momentary silence. "I was going to suggest that you take Severus and placed him in the DADA position whilst getting a Potions apprentice in for Severus to tutor. I've happen to know one who is looking for a job and a mentor."

Dumbledore quickly weighted up the risks. If he allowed the changes, he would risk Harry becoming more knowledgeable in the dark arts, but solve a problem that has troubled him over the years and get Madam Bones off his back. However if he denied the changes, he would give Madam Bones the idea and a chance to remove him from power. The thought of losing his power and prestige caused him to act "I'd think that those changes could make a difference. But who is the potions apprentice you were thinking of?"

"That is my secret Dumbledore. She'll be here on the first of September. She'll send you the book lists soon." Replied Madam Bones, a smirk on her face as she turned to make her leave.

**Back at Privet Drive:**

Harry awoke to the pleasant feeling of a soft weight on his shoulders. He turned to find Usha sitting next to him, waiting for him to awake. "Morning." She said in a happy mood.

"So it did happen?" said Harry as Usha rested her head on Harry's bare chest.

"Yeah, you were brilliant Harry." She whispered in his ear before giving him a quick peck on the lips and saying. "We should get you some more girls." The colour quickly drained out of Harry's cheeks.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously, causing Usha to giggle as she rolled out of the bed and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. She then looked back at Harry and said "Are you going to join me?"

* * *

**Chapter completed.**

**Please read and review. That would be fantastic.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

**A big thanks to Celexs Draconia who taken on the role of being my Beta.**

**Chapter Twenty Two- Actions speaks louder than words.**

**M23, Surrey,**

The sound of car alarms echoed through the air as the smoke from wreckage of the burning cars floated up into the air. Five cars collided at high speeds with two cars colliding with each other and dragging three other into the pile up.

It was every policeman nightmare with one death already reported. A overweight man in his fifties died because of a heart attack along with internal bleeding. As the body was otherwise unharmed, it was taken to the hospital to be placed on a slab for a formal ID.

The police officer in charge, a young man with the name Jamie Johnson or as he was better known as JJ. He had joined when he turned 23 and worked his way up the ranks. However this was the first time he had to deliver some bad news to the family.

The family was known as the Dursleys and Jamie have heard a thing about them over the years. Mainly how their son was a bully, but nobody would make a complaint. Pulling up outside number four, Jamie walked up the neat pathway in the garden towards the white door and used the elegant knocker.

After a minute, the door was pulled open and Jamie saw a teenage boy dressed in a tee shirt and blue jeans answer the door. Remember what he was doing here, he asked, "Master Dursley?"

"Potter." grunted the boy.

"I beg your pardon?" said Jamie, wary of the teenager.

"My name is Harry Potter. Can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Is this the Dursley Residence?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, do you want my aunt?" offered Harry. Jamie nodded again and Harry turned to yell. "Aunt Petunia!" A woman appeared and Jamie's first opinion was the fact that woman looked like a horse with human features.

"Mrs. Dursley." He started. "I'm afraid I have bad news. It's about your husband." The women seemed to realise what happened and she started to scream and shout about it. Jamie quickly entered the house and tried to console the grieving woman along with her nephew.

Half an hour later, he had exited house and sighed with sadness before he got in the car. Unknown to him, he was being watched by Harry.

"He's gone." Said Harry and he turned around to the transforming form of Usha as she changed out the disguise of Petunia and into her naked form. "Get some clothes on."

"Why? I face another round." Said Usha with a seductive tone as Harry exited the living room and went to the cupboard to retrieve his school trunk.

"I want to go to the bank." said Harry causing Usha's eyes widen before she spoke again.

"Why? It's not like you need to go right away." stated Usha.

"We can't stay here. Dumbledore mentioned wards around here. I'd bet anything that they have some kind of monitoring spell that tells him anything we do." said Harry, attaching his broom to the trunk as he spoke.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Usha.

"Go to the bank, get a method of transport to somewhere nice and hot." explained Harry as he walked back into the living room to face the demoness.

"Can I choose the hotel?" asked Usha with a cheeky smile.

"Go nuts, but first take me to the bank." ordered Harry. "No, change that, get some fucking clothes on!"

"Spoilsport." Usha muttered before snapping her fingers and her normal clothes appear on her body.

"Can you teach me that spell" asked Harry as he lifted up his trunk.

"Sure. Just make sure it goes to go use." said Usha as she grabbed Harry's wrist and apparated to Gringotts. As the pair appeared in the hall, alarms started to sound and the doors closed. Several hidden doors opened and a army of armed heavily armoured goblins poured into the hall. Within seconds, Harry and Usha were surrounded by the goblins. Wizards and Witches who were in the building were forced out of the building by sword point.

Harry flinched as the sword points pressed lightly against his back and he raised his hands before turning to look at Usha. The demoness looked bored at the events taking place and was looking as the leader approached. He was taller than most of the goblins by a foot and his clothes appeared to be more expensive than most of the other goblins.

"Who are you? State your name and purpose." barked the leader.

Usha cocked her head in curiosity before saying. "Well, I was on my way to a thieves guild when I thought 'Oh. These Goblins have no honour. They should show me some more respect." An angry cry of outrage followed this and Harry expected a steel sword to enter his back at that moment.

"What's your name whore?" asked the leader and Harry saw his lover's eyes darken at the name. The room darken as a wave of magic surged out from the angry demoness. A goblin moaned in pain and dropped his sword. Usha smirked as all the goblins felt a wave of pain came over them and they all fell to their knees and lowered their swords to the stone floor. Usha laughed lightly before picking up one of the dropped swords and raised it to the leader of goblins.

"Oh how the table have turned. I'd tell you my name now. My name is Usha, the Demon Princess." The leader's eyes widen in fear and he let out a small moan. "Now, state your name and purpose."

The goblin gasped as Usha slide the sword down his right cheek, causing blood to rise to the surface. "Ragnok, King of the Goblins." this caused Usha to smile.

"Well, well. Ragnok, I think that Harry here and I are going to be your best clients now. Whatever we ask for, you'll give us. If you can offer us legal help, you'll give it. Any gold we'll get, you'll treasure it with the best protections you can offer."

"Of course." choked out Ragnok, the tip of the sword pressing against his adams apple.

"Swear it on the blood of your race!" ordered Usha, twisting the sword again.

"I Swear" gasped Ragnok. Then the wave of magic stopped and the goblins slowly stopped screaming in pain.

"Thank you Ragnok, now first things first. Take me to vault zero." whispered Usha, yet all of the goblins heard it and paled at the name.

**Greengrass's Manor **

The two ice queens of Slytherin sat out next to the crystal clear pool, enjoying the bright sun of the British summer as they felt the stress of the last few days drain away from them. Fear of constant attack was nothing new for the pair; however the threat was at a record high towards the end of the year.

Daphne was dressed in a two piece green bikini whilst Tracey was in a black one piece that reveal a lot of flawless skin on her back. Both were wearing black sunglasses to shield their eyes from the bright sun.

"Happy." Said Daphne, grimacing at the name her little sister had chosen for the new house elf. A young looking elf appeared with a soft crack.

"Yes Mistress." the elf muttered with a small bow to the pair of teenage witches.

"Can you get us a drink Happy." ordered Daphne. "Pumpkin Juice would be fine."

"Yes Mistress." said the elf happily before disappearing away with another crack. Seconds later, Happy returned with a jug of ice cold pumpkin juice. Daphne poured it into a glass before passing it over to a resting Tracey. She then poured another one for herself and was about to drink from the glass when a scream came from the drawing room, startling her and causing the juice to fly out of the glass and down on to her body.

Astoria then appeared from the house, tears in her eyes. "Daphne, tell me it's not true." she screamed at her confused big sister.

"What's not true?" Daphne asked, completely lost on what was happening.

"Is our daddy selling us off?" yelled Astoria, showing three sheets of papers and throwing them at Daphne's feet. Daphne bent down to pick them up and slowly read.

**The declaration of the Joining of the Potter and Greengrass family.**

_**I, Daniel Greengrass, offer the heir of the Potter family title my daughter Daphne in the binding contract of marriage on the condition that the Potter family provide a loving home for her and any children she may bear. I also include the annulment package if the suitor fails to deliver a child for the offering.**_

_**We also offer a dowry of ten thousand Galleons.**_

_**Daniel Greengrass**_

_**Head of House Greengrass **_

But it was then signature below that caused Daphne to gasp in surprise.

_**Harry Potter.**_

_**Lord of House Potter**_

* * *

**Chapter completed.**

**Please read and review. That would be fantastic.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**A big thanks to Celexs Draconia who taken on the role of being my Beta.**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been worked to the bone because of my work so this is the first time I had to write in ages.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Chapter 23- Vault Zero**

* * *

Ragnok slowly walked toward the rollercoaster that was the system that the goblins used to get clients and themselves around the complex system that was the bank. Usha and Harry followed with five guards behind them, all armed with spears. Harry moved behind Usha and whispered into her ear. "What's Vault Zero?" he asked.

Usha smiled before saying, "Wait and see." She then climbed into the cart and was quickly joined by Harry. Ragnok took the controls of the cart and the trio raced off into the dark caverns.

Air whipped at Harry's face as he listened to the roar of the cart and the loud laughter of Usha as the cart twisted and turned the track. Flashes of fire light and other vaults flew pass them along with the roars of unseen beasts. This continued for several minutes until the cart rapidly ground to a halt

"Level one. The vault is on this floor." said Ragnok in a hushed tone and laced with fear and uncertainty.

"I know. I've been here before goblin." snapped Usha, eager and happy at the sight of the lowest level of the bank. She raised her left hand and a small fireball appeared, hovering inches away from her outstretched hand. She then began to slowly walk down the path, her tail swishing along with her hips. Harry started to follow her, but stopped as Ragnok grabbed his hand.

"Good luck." the goblin whispered, worry clearly evident in his voice. Harry pulled his hand away from the leader and walked slowly after Usha and the flames. The goblin could only watch as Harry Potter vanished from his sight before he turned and began to head back to the surface.

"Usha?" said Harry as the demoness stopped ahead of him, before her was a vault door, however it was different from the others that Harry had seen before. It was the same size however in the centre of the door there was a hole that looked like it could fit an arm from the elbow down. Usha raised her right arm and plunged it deep into the hole and gasped. Her eyes widened in pain and the swishes of her tail increased rapidly. Behind the door, the sound of unlocking switches and grinding gears could be heard before Usha withdrew her arm.

The arm was bleeding badly. A thin, but deep cut went from the elbow joint to the palm of her hand. Usha examined it before lifting the arm up to her mouth. She then ran her tongue down the arm. The effect was instant. The arm seemed to be knitting itself back together, the two sides of the cut reconnecting and leaving the arm unblemished.

Harry turned to face the now empty doorway, the doors having opened whilst Usha had healed herself and revealing the contents of the room. The room was pretty bare compared to Harry's trust vault. A couple of swords and shields were in one corner. However in the centre was a large circle made of up five runes similar to the ones from the door. The five runes were carved into the ground inside a roughly drawn circle. In each of the runes a bright jewel was placed. Harry waited for Usha to move in before drawing his wand.

Harry recognized them from his primary school. His teacher once taught about yin and yang, the two Chinese symbols and Harry became interested in them. By heading down to his local library, Harry found Chinese-English dictionary and he started to learn. Surprisingly, the symbols came to him like second nature and he quickly mastered them.

Now laid out before him were several symbols that he knew. The five runes each had a different meaning of lust, rage, love, courage and power.

"What is this?" asked Harry.

"This was my vault, the one that my former lover and I created. The goblins were hired to guard it and they copied the human's idea of a bank." Usha replied with a neutral tone of voice. "That's why the goblins are so scared of me. They know my story along with the fact that I can kill them all if I needed to."

"Does the blood ever get to you? Do you ever wish you don't have to kill?" Harry inquired a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"That's what it was like in those days. It was a bloodbath all the time. It was sex, drinks, fighting and I loved every minute of it." Usha commented happily as she turned to face Harry. Harry caught sight of the familiar look of lust in her eyes and took a small step back, into the centre of the circle. Usha reacted quickly and Harry found himself bound tightly with ropes. "Sorry Harry. I need to do this."

Usha then started to chant in an unfamiliar language as the five runes rose up from the floor. They all hovered for seconds and then they flew at Harry. Harry's emerald eyes widen in pain as the five runes collided with his body and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The pain was worse than the Cruciatus Curse being cast by non-other than Lord Voldemort. His eyes rolled back into his head as Harry passed out again.

Usha then walked over to the twitching body and felt for a pulse. When she felt one, she smiled before finding a gold throne and sat down to wait for Harry to reawaken.

**Greengrass manor.**

"Daphne?" asked her Head of House, Daniel Greengrass from his desk, at the door, stood both of his daughters along with their friend Tracey Davis.

"Father, Tori found these." Daphne said, while walking forward and placing the marriage contracts on his desk. Daniel picked them up before looking at Astoria.

"Did you get into my office again?" he asked and Astoria nodded. "Okay. We will talk about that later. Daphne, what's the matter with Lord Potter? I met the boy on the New Year and I was impressed. He seemed smart, powerful and he offers a good match for you."

"But he's a boy and you offered both me and Tori to him." countered Daphne. "Father, I want to marry for love, not a scrap of paper."

"Daphne, do you not think that I am aware of that. You're my daughter and I care for you. That's the reason I have arranged this. Once a month, you and Astoria must spend a period of time with Harry alone. I trust that you will do as I say." instructed Daniel, his eyes watching for the girls reactions. Daphne's was a look that Daniel recognized she was deep in thought whilst Astoria appeared scared although that was to be expected. Astoria was now a girl who had been told that her choice to marry had been taken away.

"Daddy." whispered Astoria. "I don't know Harry. I've only met him once."

At that, Daniel had no idea what to say.

* * *

**Chapter completed.**

**Please read and review. That would be fantastic.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter**


	24. Chapter 24

**A big thanks to Celexs Draconia who taken on the role of being my Beta.**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been working so hard right now. It's christmas therefore more shifts to gain more money.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Thanks for those who have carried on reading this slow and short writer and updater.**

**Chapter twenty four- Blocks and Powers**

* * *

Harry lay on the stone floor; his glasses had slipped off his face during the ritual. A drop of blood trickled out of his right ear and slide its way down Harry's right cheek, leaving a blood red line along the skin. Loud snaps that approached his head. The sounds seemed to echo in his ears as they came to a stop.

Harry groaned as a foot touched his side. "So you're awake then." Came a voice. Harry placed his hands on the floor and slowly pushed himself to his knees. He slowly opened his eyes before squeezing them shut because of the firelight. He then forced himself to open them again and allow them to adjust to the light. On her knees before him was Usha, a hint of worry on her face along with pride.

"What the fuck?" he gasped, his voice cracking.

"Harry. You did it." Usha whispered as she smiled.

"You crazy bitch. What did I do?" Harry tried to shout, but could only whisper. His aura heading into overdrive as his hands started to crackle with magic, similar to the same way that Usha attacked the four Gryffindors on the last few days at Hogwarts. As he slowly struggled to his feet, Usha gasped as she saw his eyes.

The right one was the same green emerald, however the left has changed to a ruby red. Aside from that, he didn't need the stupid glasses anymore and his features have been more defined and noble.

Usha slowly started to back away from Harry. "Harry. It had to be done." She whispered in fear as she started to back away from the boy. Harry slowly walked towards her, his aura flared in anger. Usha gasped as her back collided with the smooth stone wall. Harry then reached up and picked up Usha by her waist, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Harry then smashed his lips against Usha's, demanding access to her mouth with his tongue. She submitted and Harry ran his tongue along her teeth, exploring her mouth.

A ripping sound reached Usha's ears as she felt her clothes being ripped off her. One of Harry's hands quickly attached itself to one of her breasts, its fingers squeezing and playing around with her nipples as they harden under his touch. Harry's other hand went down to his jeans and he unbuttoned them, releasing his hardening cock from its fabric prison. When Usha had a chance, she glanced down and gasped. The ritual she forced Harry through had also made several improving changes to his cock. It appeared to be thicker and longer than the last time she saw it. The head was pressed against her pussy lips and she whimpered as Harry pressed the head into her.

Harry felt the unfamiliar powers of control take over his mind, the demon willing him to take the willing woman. The ritual was effective in one way; Harry now knew what he wanted. Power and money with the flesh of women as a side bonus. And as Harry started to thrust away into Usha, his mind began to plan how he could get it. The whimpers of the Demoness below him brought his attentions back to the sex he was currently taking part in and Harry grinned with delight. Time for some fun.

His arms were around her waist, one playing with a breast, the other with her wet folds as he rammed in. Usha wrapped her arms round his shoulders, and her legs round his waist. She moved with him, and moaned as the act continued.

Every thrust heightened the pleasure for Usha as Harry slammed in and out of her. She felt a pressure build and tightening in her stomach. It got tighter each time he rammed himself into her. Finally, she couldn't hold back and let it loose, she let out a wordless cry as she came all over Harry's cock as Harry follows her seconds after. The pair panted before Harry shifted his grip again as he smirked down at Usha.

An Hour later, Usha had passed out leaving Harry to his thoughts. He was trying to reorganize his mind. The ritual Usha had performed was an old one that's purpose was to remove blocks that were placed on certain abilities. For example the Demon mind-set and powers that Harry should have received from the ritual that old Voldie used on his mother. However someone had placed power chains on his aura, blocking off any possible benefits from the ritual. It also had a negative effect on his body. Bad eyesight was a main effect of the blocks as well as bad memory.

"Merlin. I need a way to figure out what blocks were." muttered Harry as he looked over at the cum covered demoness before he had a brainwave. "Goblins."

Minutes later, he was before Ragnok, the goblin king. The goblin had taken place in his chamber. A simple cot was placed between the piles of treasure. Swords were half buried in gold and silver coins along with rare jewels. Ragnok had a look of fear on his face at the sight of Harry. "You survived?" he asked, surprised by the appearance.

"I take it that I was not supposed to?" Harry replied, his eyes meeting Ragnok's in a challenge.

"No one has survived the demon ritual for the last thousand years." Ragnok replied, a tone of respect in his voice.

"Well, I'm not normal." commented Harry, a small grin appearing. "Anyway, I need a favour from you."

"You mean after you turn up with a Demoness, use her magic to torture us, force us to turn away good valuable customers and then torture my men, you expect us to be willing to grant you a favour?"

Harry looked guilty for a minute before smiling as he said, "Pretty much." Ragnok growled at that response and Harry changed his tactic. His red and green eyes watch for movement from the goblin king. "I offer a deal then." Ragnok's eyebrow went up and he motioned Harry to carry on speaking.

"If you give me backing, I will do everything within my power to give you your rights back. Wizards are sometimes wrong about the status of the wizarding world. People tell me that gold is key in the wizarding world, you control the gold and the economy and with a couple of rule adjustments, it could give me a advantage in the future." Harry offered.

"Why should we follow you? We've trusted Humans in the past and they have failed us." Cried Ragnok.

"I'm not a human." replied Harry.

"Let's prove it shall we?" grinned Ragnok. Harry's smirk increased as a goblin brought forward a small dagger and bowl. Harry then took the dagger and sliced it across the palm of his hand. Three drops of blood fell from the wound and the goblins started to mutter in a language unrecognizable to Harry.

The blood seemed to expand and multiply at the chant before it began to overflow in the bowl. The goblin holding it, then handed it to the Goblin King who produced as piece of parchment and started to pour it onto the sheet. The red blood seemed to shift around on the parchment as it formed words. Ragnok read the sheet carefully before handing it to Harry.

Harry gazed down at the sheet and started to chuckle as he read through it.

**Harry Potter**

**Age: 11**

**Species: Half Demon, Half Human**

**Heir to:**

**Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Ancient and Noble House of Black**

**Ancient House of Slytherin**

**King of Demons**

Harry just smiled as he threw the sheet over his shoulder. "You wanted proof, well there it is. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Goblins were a powerful race once. That time was with the Demon King. I hope that we can make my race a sight to fear again. I accept Master Potter. I promise you our help in the future."

Harry extended his hand and the smaller hand of Ragnok gripped his and the two men shook. Harry's face had a grin on it and Ragnok's was blank and cold. Neither realising that the partnership would be a change that the wizarding world would never forget.

* * *

**Chapter completed. I didn't make major changes to Harry. Just minor **

**Please read and review. That would be fantastic and a good Christmas present for me.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Merry Christmas.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A big thanks to Celexs Draconia who taken on the role of being my Beta.**

**Sorry for the wait. It was the holidays therefore little time to write.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five- Plans

Six Weeks Later

The last few weeks were some of the best times he ever had in his life. After the deal with the Goblins and several more days working out the finer details of the deal, Usha and Harry left for America. Usha was able to use several glamours on Harry to make him appear older and transformed her appearance to that of a normal young woman so that they would fit in with the Muggle crowd.

Usha and Harry used the time they had to develop Harry's demon abilities along with his physical stamina by Usha becoming a slave driver. Morning runs became compulsory for Harry along with exercises that would help improve his strength.

Then in the afternoon was demon training. There were two basic skills that a Demon could use and Harry was given the fast course in both of them. The first one was fire control.

_Flashback._

_Both Usha and Harry were in the hotel room. All of the furniture had been pushed to the side by Harry as a strength task. Harry watched as Usha sat down on the floor and motioned for Harry to sit down opposite her. Both of them were dressed in bathrobes that the luxury hotel provided along with bath soaps and a small mini bar. Usha, with her back to the wooden door, smiled as she produced a cigarette lighter._

"_I don't smoke." Harry commented when he saw it. The case was pitch black and the metal tip was covered in silver paint._

"_Don't be stupid, Harry. Why would I let you smoke? You're eleven, twelve in a couple of weeks." Usha replied. "Plus it's illegal now."_

"_So is me having sex at the eleven." Harry stated. "But that hasn't stopped you from jumping me as soon as you murdered my aunt and uncle."_

"_You were the one who started it in the bank." countered Usha. "Anyway, we should experiment more."_

"_Are we talking about Fire control or Sex?" asked Harry with a grin._

"_Both, maybe anal?" she whispered back, causing Harry to blush and shift in his seat. "Sorry Harry, nobody can beat me at flirting."_

"_How about Dumb-as-a-door? He could charm the pants off the entire Gryffindor house." he replied._

"_No, he won't, he'll only do the boys. He's not interested in girls." replied Usha as she clicked down on the lighter to produce an orange flame that would float in the air. "Anyway, Fire Control is very simple. All you have to do is concrete on your magic and the flame."_

"_Okay. Let's give this a try." said Harry as he placed both of his hands to the side of the flame. Both of his eyes focused on the flame and Usha watched as the flame was reflected from Harry's red and green eyes. The flame started to crackle and expand into a ball of fire. Harry then started to slowly raise his hands and experiment, his magic controlling the fireball perfectly._

"_Wow. Not bad for a newbie." Whispered Usha, impressed at the display._

_Seconds later, a rapid knock came on the door and the word "Housekeeping." were yelled out. Startled, Harry lost control and the fireball went flying forward._

"_Oh shit." Shouted Harry as the ball hit the door, causing it to explode. Splinters of woods flying about as Harry and Usha ducked to avoid the fragments of the exploding door. Once, the blast had died down, the pair turned back to the now destroyed doorway._

_Standing in the doorway was an old dark skinned woman shaking with fear before she whispered "I'll come back later." As the woman ran away screaming in fear and shock, Usha gripped Harry's arm and the pair vanished on the spot._

Harry chuckled as he pushed his way up through the heavy crowd. His hood drawn up to avoid attention. The stone building of Gringotts lay before him. As he entered the building, a goblin opened a side door which Harry slipped through before the goblin quickly slammed it shut.

Harry pulled down his hood and removed any charms that directed any attention away from him as he walked along the rocky corridor. After several minutes, he reached a door guarded by several goblins. After a quick search that forced the goblins to take a wand and two daggers off Harry's body, Harry was able to enter a small meeting chamber.

Sitting down on the leather chairs were Usha and Ragnok. Usha was dressed in clothing that covered her up better than the leather bikini she had on the last time she came to visit the bank.

Ragnok was also dressed up in fine clothing that Wizards try to copy. His golden robes made the power held by the goblin increase.

"Hello Master Harry." Said Usha as Ragnok nodded with respect.

"So what's happened?" asked Harry as he took a seat opposite Usha and to the right hand side of the goblin king. "I was in South America with three really hot girls and then you got the fucking Brazilian magical police department to come and find me?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but something came up. We were going through your statements and came across something troubling." Started Ragnok. Harry's eyebrows rosed in interest as he leaned forward.

"What?" he said.

"The first problem is access to your Trust Fund. So far, only two people had been to it. You and Molly Weasley." Said Ragnok.

"Molly Weasley?" asked Harry in anger. "How?"

"Through the means of a contract." Said Ragnok, pressing a sheet of paper into Harry's hands. Harry quickly read through it and growled. "It's signed by Albus Dumbledore as a act as my legal guardian."

"Which would normally be the case for you. However your legal magical guardian is Sirius Black. Failing that mean that either Amelia Bones or Remus Lupin would take over according to your parents will."

"But I'm guessing that the will hasn't been read or made legal.." Replied Harry.

"How did you guess?" smirked Ragnok before he turned serious. "The will was sealed under the order of Albus Dumbledore until you turned seventeen."

"Am I see a pattern here. Usha, see a pattern?" asked Harry sarcastically. Usha just smiled in response. Harry then stood up and turned away from the other two, deep in thought.

"We can't destroy Dumbledore yet. We need to keep him suspecting that I'm lost in this world before we crush him like the pest he is. Usha, I need you to find Black. He's was taken by the minister of magic according to Black's daughter."

"What about the Weasleys?" asked Usha.

"Dumbledore and the Weasleys want me to take the girl into my household through the means of marriage. I'm getting married to three other girls so I don't really need another wife." Said Harry deep in thought before he snapped his fingers as he turned to Usha. "Do you want a pet?"

Usha's eyes widen with shock before a delighted smirk came onto her face.

* * *

**Chapter completed.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**


End file.
